Shonenai Adventskalender 2005
by EllieSophie
Summary: Noch 24 Tage bis Weihnachten und jeden Tag einen One shot mit einem Pairing!
1. der Überraschungsbesuch

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Um euch die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten zu versüßen, bekommt ihr ab heute bis zum 24. jeden Tag einen One shot! Alle haben natürlich etwas mit Weihnachten zu tun und es werden 100 nur Shonen-ai Pairings vorkommen! Falls ihr irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Wünsche habt, was das Pairing betrifft, dann schreibt es mir in nem Kommi und eventuell was drin vorkommen sollte.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Ersten.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, nur die Handlung gehört mir!

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Warnung: Fluff!

Widmung: NatsueYotsuki: Knuddel! Der ist für dich! Danke für die Ratschläge!

1.12.2005

Severus war in seinem Arbeitszimmer und braute einen Trank, den er schon länger einmal ausprobieren wollte. Er ignorierte einfach die Tatsache, dass Weihnachten war, es draußen schneite und er eigentlich in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen sein sollte. Einem Severus Snape ließ Weihnachten kalt. Außerdem waren eh nicht viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben und er wollte es vermeiden, mit Potter an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen.

Als er gerade die ein oder anderen Reagenzgläser sortieren wollte und der Trank vor sich hinblubberte, hörte er einen lauten Knall hinter sich im Kamin, einen schepperten Kessel und eine laut fluchende Person. Wütend drehte er sich um, erstarrte aber, als er sah, wer vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden rutschte und mühsam versuchte aufzustehen.

Schließlich schaffte er es auch aufzustehen und nicht wieder hinzufallen. „Du arbeitest Weihnachten? Bist du des Wahnsinns?" „Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Lucius.", antwortete der Angesprochende kühl und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Es war immer noch seine Sache, wann, wo und wie er arbeitete.

„Du könntest ruhig ein wenig freundlicher sein, meinst du nicht auch?", konterte der Ältere und ließ mit einer kurzen Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab den Trank von seinem dunklen Mantel verschwinden. „Das sagt genau der Richtige und im übrigen könntest du dich wenigstens dafür entschuldigen, dass du meinen Trank ruiniert hast, wo drei Tage Arbeit drin steckt und womit ich jetzt von vorne beginnen kann.", sagte er ruhig und stellte die Ordnung im und vor dem Kamin wieder her. Das Feuer brannte wieder und der leere Kessel hing darüber.

„Tut mir leid, Severus! Ich wusste nicht, dass du Weihnachten arbeiten würdest!" „Schon ok. Nur das nächste mal, kündige deinen Besuch vorher an, ja? Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du heute vorbeikommen würdest." Lucius seufzte. „Ok. Nächstes Mal denke ich daran, aus meinem Überraschungsbesuch einen angekündigten Besuch zu machen..."

Severus musterte seinen langjährigen Freund. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn das so mitnehmen würde, wenn er direkt sagen würde, was er dachte. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm hoch und ihm fiel sofort eine Lösung ein, wie er den anderen besänftigen konnte: Wein, ein gutes Essen und seine Gesellschaft. Heute würde er sich eh nicht mehr konzentrieren können, also konnte er auch Weihnachten mit ihm feiern. Aber warum war der Andere überhaupt gekommen? Er hatte doch Familie! Alarmierend fragte er: „Was ist los? Hast du dich etwa mit Cissa gestritten und nun hat sie dich rausgeworfen?"

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Er hatte ihn also durchschaut. „Ja...", sagte er geknickt. „Draco ist auch sauer auf mich." „Was hast du angestellt?" Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu sehr seine Enttäuschung zu zeigen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein und glauben, Lucius würde ihn seinetwegen besuchen?

„Na ja...", druckste der andere herum. „Nun sag schon! Ich fress dich schon nicht auf!" „Ich hab Cissa ein Kochbuch geschenkt." Die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen zuckten verdächtig, doch er schaffte es, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Du hast was? Wie hat sie genau darauf reagiert?" „Sie hat mich angeschrieen und gemeint, wie taktlos ich doch wäre und wozu wir denn Hauselfen hätten und sie sei doch keine Weasley und so weiter und so weiter." „Verstehe und wieso ist Draco sauer auf dich?" „Weil ich Cissa wütend gemacht habe, wo sie sich so auf Weihnachten gefreut hat und weil ich so Weihnachten verdorben habe.", seufzte der Blonde.

Severus konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sein langjähriger Freund litt. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?" Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann komm mit in mein Wohnzimmer. Ich gehe schnell in die Küche und lasse uns etwas bringen. Bin sofort wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ einen verblüfften Lucius Malfoy im Arbeitszimmer zurück. Kopfschüttelnd ging dieser ins besagte Zimmer und sah sich um. Hier hatte sich aber auch gar nichts verändert.

Während Severus in der Küche alles für ein kulinarisches Essen vorbereiten ließ, sah Lucius sich ganz genau im Zimmer um.

Er blieb einige Zeit beim Bücherregal hängen und bemerkte nicht, wie Severus mit einige Hauselfen wieder kam, die schnell den Esstisch deckten und auftafelten. Severus trat leise ins Wohnzimmer und beobachtete den Blonden Mann, wie er nachdenklich in einem seiner Bücher blätterte.

„Wenn du willst, leihe ich es dir aus.", sagte er ruhig. Lucius drehte sich überrascht um. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass der andere schon zurück war und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal. „Nein, Danke! Schon ok!", sagte er schnell. „Auch gut. Du kannst dir jedenfalls jeder Zeit Bücher ausleihen, wenn du magst. Wir können dann übrigens Essen, Luc.", sagte er und ging ins Esszimmer, wo bereits alles nach seinem Geschmack hergerichtet worden war.

„Danke, Sev!", antwortete dieser und folgte ihm. Staunend blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, als er das festlich geschmückte Zimmer und den Tisch sah. Ganz anders als bei ihm zu Hause. Hier lud einfach alles dazu ein, zu Hause zu sein und sich wohl zu fühlen. Severus setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass auch sein Gast es ihm gleichtat. „Gefällt es dir?" „Ja! Sehr so sogar!" „Dann wünsche ich dir einen guten Appetit! Ich nehme mal an, du hast nichts gegen Wein?" „Ganz und gar nicht. Dir auch einen guten Appetit."

Beide erhoben ihr Glas und stießen an. Der Wein schmeckte ihnen beiden hervorragend und dann konnten sie sich endlich dem Essen widmen.

Dieses verlief recht harmonisch. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten gemeinsam. Severus schielte hin und wieder unauffällig zu Lucius, in der Hoffnung, dieser würde das nicht bemerken.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer auf das gemütlich Sofa, wobei ihnen der Wein Gesellschaft leistete. Im Kamin brannte ein gemütliches Feuer und draußen schneite es stetig. Es konnte keine gemütlichere Stimmung zu Weihnachten geben als diese. Dennoch fehlte Severus etwas: die Liebe des Mannes neben ihm! Er wünschte sie sich schon so lange, wusste aber, dass er sie nie bekommen würde.

Plötzlich sagte Lucius in die Stille: „Severus? Würdest du bitte die Augen schließen?" Verwirrt musterte er Lucius und stellte an ihm eine ihm unbekannte Nervosität fest. Fragend sah er ihn an. „Tu es einfach, ja? Bitte!", fügte er hinzu.

Also schloss Severus die Augen, sich fragend, was der andere wohl vorhatte und spürte weinige Sekunden später etwas Weiches auf seinen Lippen. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Konnte es denn wahr sein? Doch der Anblick überzeugte ihn vollkommen und so schloss er die Augen und erwiderte sanft den Kuss. Er konnte es kaum glauben! Lucius küsste ihn wirklich!

Als Severus den Kuss erwiderte war Lucius erleichtert. Er hatte Angst gehabt, der andere würde ihn wegstoßen oder ihm eine Scheuern, aber er tat es nicht. Er küsste ihn genauso zärtlich zurück, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Hieße das, das der andere genauso empfand wie er selbst?

Er musste das herausfinden und beendete den Kuss deshalb. Der Schwarzhaarige murrte und schlug enttäuscht die Augen auf. Lucius' Herz pochte schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er zur alles entscheidenden Frage ansetzte: „Sev, hast du meinen Kuss erwidert, weil du genauso empfindest, wie ich für dich?" „Kommt drauf an, was du für mich empfindest, Luc."

Lucius' Herz machte einen Sprung und er beugte sich nah zu dessen Ohr: „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch!", antwortete Severus glücklich. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. All die Jahre hatte er sich diese Szene mehr als alles andere gewünscht und nun war sie auch noch wahr geworden!

Der Blonde küsste ihn abermals. Diesmal jedoch intensiver und es würde nicht der letzte Kuss an diesem Abend sein. „Frohe Weihnachten!", murmelte Lucius später in Severus Ohr, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. „Wünsch ich dir auch!", lächelte er und sie versanken abermals in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ok! Der Schluss ist schnulzig geworden, aber egal! Mir gefällt das Kapi trotzdem ganz gut und euch hoffentlich auch?

Bis morgen dann!

Bye, EllieSophie.


	2. das Geschenk

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier bin ich mit dem 2.! Viel Spaß damit!

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, alles J.K.Rowling!

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry konnte nicht schlafen, also schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und schlich zum Raum der Wünsche. Dorthin ging er in letzter Zeit immer, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte oder an IHN denken musste oder auch beides zusammen.

Erleichtert betrat er seinen Lieblingsort. Hier konnte er frei sein, seine Träume ausleben, sich vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn er... Nein! Das durfte er nicht denken! Er würde nur noch unglücklicher werden. Tag für Tag musste er mit ansehen wie er mit Parkinson flirtete. Das war schon schlimm genug! Da musste er sich nicht auch noch immer daran erinnern.

Seufzend betrat er den Raum und war überrascht, dass er nicht alleine war! „Was machst du hier, Potter?" Harry zuckte zusammen. „Was machst du denn hier Malfoy? Und dazu noch alleine?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!"

Harry sah sich um. Der Raum war festlich geschmückt und in ein Wohnzimmer verwandelt worden. Soviel Stil und Romantik hatte er Draco nicht zugetraut. Aber verwandelte sich der Raum nicht in das, was man sich wünschte? Hieße das dann nicht, dass Draco doch nicht so gefühlskalt war, wie er immer nach außen hin zeigte?

„Man, Potter! Hast du heute Tomaten in den Ohren oder was?" „Was?" Draco rollte mit den Augen. Er hätte dem anderen jetzt ein Liebesgeständnis machen können und er hätte davon nichts mitbekommen. Aber zum Glück war er ja nicht so bescheuert!

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dich nicht setzen willst!" „Ähm na klar!", antwortete er hastig und setzte sich in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Kürbissaft und die Kekse auf dem Tisch und ein Geschenk.

„Bedien dich ruhig.", sagte Draco, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war. Harrys Blick blieb gebannt an dem Geschenk hängen. „Warum öffnest du es nicht? Bist du nicht neugierig, was drin ist?", fragte er schließlich nach einer Weile.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht für mich! Ich weiß, was drin ist." „Und für wen ist es?" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." ‚Jedenfalls noch nicht!', dachte er bei sich. „Darf ich es erraten?" Harry war überrascht, dass er ein normales Gespräch mit Draco führen konnte, ohne dass sie sich beschimpften und sich irgendwelche Zaubersprüche an den Hals warfen.

„Ist es für ein Mädchen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Also nicht!'

„Liebst du diese Person?"

Minutenlang tat sich nichts bei Draco, in denen er nur Harry musterte, doch dann nickte er.

„Ist es für deinen Vater?"

Draco erschauderte.

„Nein, beim Merlin! Es ist für dich du Idiot!"

Draco erstarrte. Hatte er letzteres wirklich gerade laut ausgesprochen?

Auch Harry regte er sich nicht. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Dieses Geschenk war für ihn und Draco liebte ihn?

Um die Stille zu brechen warf Draco Harry das Geschenk zu. Jetzt, wo er sich verplappert hatte, wollte er wenigstens wissen, was der andere über sein Geschenk dachte. Harry fing es geschickt auf und öffnete es vorsichtig.

Zum Vorschein kam Watte und er musste eine ganze Weile darin suchen, bis er die silberne Kette mit dem Drachen daran gefunden hatte. Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie war wunderschön!

Harry lächelte. „Sie ist wunderschön! Danke, Draco!", sagte er leise und wollte sie sich umbinden, doch Draco sprang schnell auf und erledigte dies für ihn. Harry erschauderte und Dracos Berührungen in Harrys Nacken hinterließen eine hauchzarte Gänsehaut.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er genoss es, Dracos Hände zu spüren, die ihm mittlerweile die Kette umgelegt hatten und nun seinen Hals liebkosten, nach unten wanderten und seine Schultern massierten. Draco war ein wirklich guter Masseur und er konnte spüren, wie er sich langsam entspannte.

Auch Draco merkte es und lächelte leicht. Er schob Harry nach vorne und platzierte und platzierte sich einfach dahinter. Er massierte ihn weiter, bis Harry sich vollkommen entspannt hatte. Dann erst wanderte er mit den Händen nach unten und fuhr unter seinen Pullover.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er Dracos kalte Hände auf seiner heißen Haut spürte. Er schloss die Augen, um Dracos Berührungen richtig genießen zu können. Zu lange schon sehnte er sich danach, als das er das jetzt unterbrechen würde.

Irgendwann drehte er sich jedoch um und Draco küsste ihn verlangend. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sein erster Kuss war einfach nur wunderschön und er war glücklich, dass es Draco war. Als sie den Kuss beendeten lächelten sie sich an.

„Warum hat es solange gedauert?", fragte Draco. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich doch nach Slytherin kommen sollen, dann wäre es wohl schon eher passiert!" „Slytherin? Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, bei der Zeremonie damals wollte der sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin schicken, aber ich wollte mit aller Macht nach Gryffindor."

„Ach so. Aber vielleicht wären so auch nie zusammen gekommen, mhm?" „Vielleicht! Aber jetzt spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr, oder Draco?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Na also! Lass uns nach vorne sehen und zurück, ok?" Diesmal nickte der Blonde.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. „Ich habe ja gar kein Geschenk für dich!" Draco lächelte. „Oh doch! Du bist mein Geschenk! Der Kuss vorhin war das größte Geschenk, dass du mir machen konntest!" Harry errötete leicht. „Das ist lieb von dir!" „Ich weiß!" Und sie küssten sich abermals wie um ihre Beziehung zu befestigen, eine Beziehung, in der man nicht voraussehen konnte, was sich ihnen noch für Schwierigkeiten in den Weg stellen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das war der 2. Streich und wir sehen uns morgen wieder!

Bye, EllieSophie.


	3. die Sache mit dem Mistelzweig

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier bin ich mit dem 3.! Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich nehme übrigens immer noch Wunschpairings an und würde mich über Vorschläge sehr freuen!

Disclaimer: Sie 1. Kapitel!

Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lief zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Er konnte nicht schlafen und hoffte durch ein entspannendes Bad besser einschlafen zu können. Als er das Bad betrat, war er erleichtert, niemandem begegnet zu sein und zog sich aus. Dann öffnete er seinen Lieblingshahn und wartete, bis so viel Wasser drinnen war, so dass er hinein klettern konnte.

Nachdem er ein paar Runden in dem großen Becken geschwommen war, setzte er sich an den Rand und tauchte bis zum Hals in das Wasser und schloss die Augen. So war es wirklich bequem. Leise seufzte er. Nun fehlte nur noch etwas oder besser gesagt jemand, damit er glücklich war.

„Es geht mich zwar nichts an, Harry, aber bedrückt dich etwas?" In Panik schlug er die Augen auf. Eigentlich durfte er gar nicht hier sein, weil er ja kein Vertrauensschüler war. Ihm gegenüber saß Cedric Diggory, Champion für Hogwarts und Vertrauensschüler aus Huffelpuff, zu dem noch zwei Jahre älter als er selbst.

„Ähm... Nein!... Mir geht es gut!... Ich bin sofort weg!", stotterte Harry und wurde rot. Cedric jedoch lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib nur! Es ist in Ordnung!" Harry hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Wirklich?" „Ja wirklich! Ich werde dich schon nicht verraten! Vertrau mir!" Harry nickte. Er vertraute dem anderen voll und ganz und so setzte er sich an den Rand.

Einige Minuten verbrachten sie in Schweigen, in denen sie sich gegenseitig musterten. Harry stellte fest, dass Cedric ziemlich muskulös war, wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch, und verstehen konnte, warum so viele Mädchen auf ihn standen. Er wurde rot, als er schließlich bemerkte, was er da tat und sank beschämt seinen Blick.

Cedric musste lächeln. Dem anderen stand die Röte, wie er feststellte, verkniff sich jedoch dies laut auszusprechen. Harry sah verdammt süß aus, wenn er verlegen war, wie er schon öfter festgestellt hatte. Um Harrys Verlegenheit ein wenig auf zu lockern fragte er: „Wie geht es dir sonst, Harry? Hast du schon das Rätsel um dieses Drachenei gelöst?"

Harry erstarrte. Er war noch keinen Schritt weiter mit dem Rätsel und wieso wollte er das wissen? Erhoffte Cedric sich die Lösung von ihm, weil er ihm bei der ersten Aufgabe auch geholfen hatte? Besser war es, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte: „Nein! Ich konnte es leider noch nicht lösen." „Dann solltest du hier mal demnächst mit ihm baden. Das hilft ungemein!", antwortete Cedric ruhig.

Mit einem Ei baden? Wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen? „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" „Oh doch! Das ist mein vollkommener Ernst!" Cedric schien nicht darüber verärgert zu sein, dass er an dessen Rat gezweifelt hatte.

„Nun gut. Ich sollte dann gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry! War schön mit dir zu reden und viel Glück mit dem Ei!", zwinkerte Cedric als er aus dem Becken kletterte und sich abtrocknete. Auch für Harry war es Zeit zu gehen. ER war schon viel zu lange hier und so stieg er ebenfalls hinaus, um sich abzutrocknen.

„Danke, Cedric!" „Dann sind wir auch quitt und ich konnte mich für den Tipp mit dem Drachen bedanken!", lächelte er und verursachte bei Harry Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Nachdem sie beide sich angezogen hatten, lief Harry noch schnell zum Becken um es zu leeren und kehrte anschließend zu Cedric zurück, der schon and er Tür stand.

Harry wollte gerade seinen Tarnumhang überziehen, als Cedric schmunzelnd sagte: „Sieh mal Harry! Über dieser Tür hängt ein Mistelzweig! Sofern ich weiß, müssen sich die zwei Menschen küssen, die darunter stehen."

Mistelzweig? Woher zum Donner kam bitte der Mistelzweig? Vorhin war der noch nicht da gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Oder hatte er ihn einfach nicht bemerkt?

Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Cedric schon zu ihm hinunter gebeugt und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf, schloss sie dann aber langsam, genauso wie Cedric. Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dennoch hatten sie sich nichts sehnlicheres gewünscht.

Sie lächelten sich an und Cedric fragte: „Morgen um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier?" Harry nickte glücklich. „Ok! Dann bring das Ei mit und ich werde dir helfen. Gute Nacht, Harry!", antworte er und küsste ihn zum Abschied noch einmal kurz auf den Mund, den Harry selbstverständlich erwiderte. „Danke und wünsche ich dir auch. Bis morgen dann." Harry verschwand unter seinem Umhang und eilte in sein Zimmer. Heute Nacht war er vermutlich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

Währendessen stand Cedric immer noch an derselben Stelle und grinste selig vor sich hin. ‚Wozu Magie doch gut ist!', dachte er bei sich und schaute lächelnd zu dem Mistelzweig hoch und ließ ihn mit einem Plopp verschwinden. Irgendwann würde er Harry erzählen, dass er den Mistelzweig dorthin gezaubert hatte, damit er einen Grund gehabt hatte, ihn zu küssen. Harry würde es ihm nun wohl nicht mehr übel nehmen, dass er das getan hatte. Schließlich würden sie beide nun Weihnachten nicht mehr alleine sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoffe, euch hat es gefallen! Bei den englischen Fanfics ist dieses Pairing sehr beliebt! Mal sehen, wie es hier ankommt, da es noch keine deutschen ffs mit den beiden gibt! Schade aber auch! Bis morgen dann!

Bye, EllieSophie.


	4. die Schneeballschlacht der Slytherins

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen Nummer 4! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir blablabla!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini!

Warnung: Hoffnungsloser Fluff! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise Zabini saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und blätterte gelangweilt im „Glitterer". „Na Zabini? Was steht spannendes in diesem Schundblatt?" Blaise rollte mit den Augen. Er hasste diesen spöttischen Ton an Malfoy.

„Nichts, Draco." „Nichts? Hätte ich mir ja denken können! Ich frage mich sowieso, wie du dieses Schundblatt anfassen kannst!", sagte er verächtlich und machte es sich in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber gemütlich. Blaise seufzte. „Es ist immer noch meine Sache, was ich lese.", antwortete er ruhig.

Draco grinste. „Schon gut! Sei ein bisschen lockerer! Es ist Weihnachten, Blaise!" „Ja, ja! Mir ist nun mal langweilig, Draco. Hier ist nichts los und kaum Schüler sind in Hogwarts geblieben." „Nun, ich wüsste da was gegen die Langeweile.", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Denk nicht mal im Traum dran! Ich bin nicht Parkinson!" „Das hab ich auch gar nicht gemeint! Wie wäre es mit einer Schneeballschlacht wie in alten Zeiten?" Nun war es um Blaise' Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Bei der Vorstellung, Draco Malfoy, der Reinblutslytherin durch und durch und angehender Todesser, vergnügte sich an Weihnachten mit ihm, Blaise Zabini, bei einer Schneeballschlacht, ließ ihn lauthals lachen.

Zum Glück waren sie dieses Jahr die Einzigen von den Slytherins, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Ansonsten hätte er sich jetzt rechtfertigen müssen, da er sonst eher als recht ruhig und Einzelgänger galt. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?", schmollte Draco.

Nachdem Blaise sich eingekriegt hatte, antwortete er: „Sorry, Draco, aber bei der Vorstellung dich über und über mit Schnee bedeckt zu sehen... Da konnte ich einfach nicht anders!" „Ja, ja! Schon gut! Also? Was ist nun?" „Hat Granger dich verhext oder warum bist du so scharf darauf, mit mir im Schnee zu tollen?", fragte er amüsiert, um den Blonden noch etwas mit seiner Antwort zappeln zu lassen.

„Granger? Was hat die damit zu tun?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ich dachte nur, du hättest sie mal wieder beleidigt und anstatt dir die Fresse zu polieren verhext sie dich und macht aus dem bösen und gemeinen Draco Malfoy einen ganz liebenswerten und handzahmen Menschen." „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Aber ich kann dich beruhigen! Ich habe Granger nicht einmal angesehen! Außerdem will ich Spaß mit dir haben! Ist das so schlimm? Mir ist schließlich auch langweilig und sonst kann man eh nichts weiter machen."

„Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein! Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn du vor Langeweile stirbst.", sagte er grinsend. Sie zogen sich warm an und gingen hinaus zum See. Als Blaise Draco mal für zwei Sekunden den Rücken zukehrte, spürte er sofort etwas Kaltes im Nacken und hörte einen lachenden Draco.

Blaise knurrte. Das hatte der andere nicht umsonst getan! Also bückte er sich, formte nun seinerseits einen Schneeball und warf diesen nach ihm. Draco wich jedoch jedem seiner Bälle geschickt aus, während er selbst von den meisten von Draco getroffen wurde. Allerdings konnte er sich so Draco unbemerkt nähern und den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringern.

Als Draco immer noch mit Lachen beschäftigt war, warf Blaise sich kurzerhand auf ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Draco wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Stärkeren und schaffte es schließlich die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er rollte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, bis er oben lag und Blaise festnageln konnte.

Beide atmeten sie schneller als gewohnt und sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen. Blaise schlug sich innerlich. Jetzt war er Draco vollkommen ausgeliefert und konnte sich nicht einmal wehren. Er hoffte nur für den anderen, dass er die Situation nicht schamlos ausnutzen und über ihn herfallen würde.

Doch leider machte sich Draco die Sache zu nutze und küsste ihn gierig auf den Mund. Blaise riss erschrocken die Augen auf und wollte ihn von sich schubsen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da Draco ihn einfach zu fest hielt. Irgendwie musste sich Blaise jedoch eingestehen, dass ihm der Kuss gefiel und so erwiderte er ihn zaghaft und schloss seine Augen.

Draco triumphierte innerlich. Wenn er den Schutzwall von Blaise geknackt hatte, würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde zu seinem Kern durchdringen, wo er einen ganz anderen Blaise vermutete: einen wilden und leidenschaftlichen Blaise!

Sanft strich er über Blaise' Lippen und bat um Einlass, den ihm der andere glücklicherweise zu teil kommen ließ. Er erforschte dessen Mundhöhle langsam und verwickelte ihn schließlich in ein kleines Zungenspiel. Nach kurzer Zeit trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„War es nun so schlimm?", fragte Draco. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. War es auch wirklich nicht! Ihm hatte es sogar gefallen und er spürte, wie sein Körper nach mehr verlangte. „Ich schätze mal, Weihnachten ist gerettet, mhm Blaise?" „Aber nur, wenn du nicht nur dumme Sprüche klopfst, sondern mich küsst! Sonst bin ich schneller weg als du Quidditch sagen kannst!", antwortete er grinsend

Da Draco das nicht wollte, kam er der Aufforderung seines Geliebten nach und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Diesmal erwiderte der andere sofort und sie gaben sich an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort ihrer Gefühle einfach hin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok! Das war wieder hoffnungsloser Fluff produziert von mir! Also wem es gefallen hat drückt einfach auf den Knopf da unten und schreibt es mir! Freu mich immer über Reviews! Bis morgen dann!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	5. das Versprechen

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen Nummer 5! Viel Spaß damit!

Disclaimer: Ich glaub, langsam wissen es alle!

Pairing: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley!

Warnung: Ähm Fluff? XD Und natürlich Inzest! Wer es nicht mag, nicht weiter lesen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie Weasley saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und zündete gerade die zweite Adventskerze an. Er dachte gerade an seine Familie in England und musste seufzen. Er hatte sie nun schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Vor allem vermisste er seinen älteren Bruder Bill, konnte sich aber nur vage erklären warum. Da er in Rumänien lebte und sich ausgiebig mit der Aufzucht von Drachen beschäftigte, konnte er sich auch nicht einfach so mal Urlaub nehmen und seine Eltern besuchen, wie er es gerne würde.

Gerade als er es sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin mit einem Buch und Keksen gemütlich gemacht hatte, hörte er wie jemand an der Tür klingelte. Abermals seufzend stand er auf und ging zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer der späte Besucher war.

„Wer ist da?" Schließlich musste man zu diesen Zeiten des Krieges wissen, wer hinein wollte. Es konnte ja auch ein Todesser sein. „Bill Weasley!" Charlie traute seinen Ohren nicht und sein Herz fing unnatürlich schnell an zu rasen.

Aufgeregt und vor Freude riss er die Tür auf und wurde sofort von seinem älteren Bruder in die Arme geschlossen. Doch diese Umarmung dauerte nicht lange, da es Charlie zu kalt wurde und so schob er Bill kurzerhand in den Flur, ließ ihn Jacke und Schuhe ausziehen, und dann sofort ins warme Wohnzimmer. Natürlich bot er seinem Bruder den Sessel vor den Kamin an.

Bill lächelte. Genauso hatte er sich den Empfang vorgestellt. „Möchtest du Tee oder lieber etwas alkoholisches?" „Tee bitte! Wenn es keine Umstände macht!" „Tut es nicht! Bedien dich ruhig bei den Keksen und ich geh solange Tee kochen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Bill zu warten verschwand er in die Küche. Dort setzte er das Teewasser auf und lehnte sein Gesicht gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe. Sie tat seiner heißen Wange sofort gut. Er fühlte sein Herz rasend schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen und spürte tausend Schnatze in seinem Bauch herumfliegen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, so etwas zu fühlen, wenn er seinen Bruder nach so langer Zeit wieder sehen würde.

Schließlich war er nicht nur wegen den Drachen nach Rumänien gegangen, sondern auch, weil er hoffte, hier die Gefühle für Bill los zu werden. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht! Jetzt waren sie nur viel stärker und intensiver als früher.

Plötzlich pfiff der Teekessel und er lief zu ihm, um ein größeres Unglück zu vermeiden. Dann ging er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und gab Bill eine davon. Anschließend machte er es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich und kuschelte sich in eine Decke. Das hatte er schon früher gerne gemacht. Bill musste darüber lächeln. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran!

„Nun? Was treibt dich hierher? Ist irgendetwas zu Hause vorgefallen?", fragte Charlie neugierig. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass er den Grund gar nicht wusste, warum der andere ihn besuchte. „Bedarf es neuerdings einen Grund, seinen Bruder zu besuchen und das auch noch kurz vor Weihnachten?" Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich nicht!

„Na also! Ich soll dich übrigens von der Familie grüßen und auch von Harry und Hermine!", lächelte er. Charlie lächelte zurück. „Danke! Grüße sie bitte ganz lieb von mir zurück? Wie geht es Mum und Dad?", erkundigte er sich weiter. „Gut. Dad hat momentan wieder Stress im Ministerium und Mum ist mit der Planung von Weihnachten beschäftigt! Du kennst sie ja was das betrifft!", grinste Bill.

Oh ja! Charlie wusste das nur zu gut! „Und wie Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen? Mum lässt sie also wirklich damit durchgehen?" „Es läuft super! Gerade jetzt zu Weihnachten boomt das Geschäft! Du kennst Mum! Sie war anfangs natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber als sie gesehen hat, wie viel Geld sie damit verdienen, hat sie sie gelassen. Sie hätte die beiden in der Luft zerfetzt, würde es nicht so gut laufen, aber ich glaube, dass wäre gar nicht erst passiert, weil die beiden einfach zu beliebt sind!"

Charlie nickte. „Natürlich! Und wie geht es dir so?" Bill wurde nervös. Wie sollte er ihm beibringen, dass er nächstes Jahr heiraten würde? „Ich na ja... Ich werde nächstes Jahr heiraten!", stotterte er. Charlie erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Bill musste schlucken. Ihm tat es weh, den anderen so zu sehen, wusste er doch um dessen Gefühle für ihn selbst nur zu gut! Er hatte sie schon früher in Charlies Augen gesehen und konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihm zu sagen, dass er genauso empfand. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass zu zerstören, was sie beide verband und die Familie damit hinein zu ziehen.

Er stand auf und setzte sich zu seinem Bruder auf die Couch, der immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen konnte, was Bill gerade gesagt hatte. Bill würde heiraten? Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Er hatte sich immer mehr erhofft, doch nie den Mut gehabt es ihm zu sagen.

„Schau, Charlie! Hör mir jetzt bitte ganz genau zu, ja? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal wiederholen werden können!" Charlie nickte. Natürlich würde er immer dem Menschen zuhören, den er am meisten liebte, egal was es war!

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, aber ich habe nie etwas gesagt, weil ich unsere brüderlich Liebe und Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte! Außerdem hatte ich Angst, dass unsere Familie darunter leiden könnte! Bitte versteh mich doch Charlie! Ich habe zwar dieselben Gefühle für dich, wie du für mich und deswegen bin ich auch heute hergekommen, um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, aber meine Hochzeit mit meiner Verlobten werde ich dennoch nicht aufgeben!"

„Willst du mir nicht endlich den Namen deiner Verlobten verraten, die dich glücklich machen wird, wenn ich es schon nicht bin?", fragte er verzweifelt und sah Bill nun endlich in die Augen, der seine Hände in die eigenen genommen hatte.

Bill schluckte, sagte dann aber ruhig: „Sie heißt Fleur Delacour!" „Delacour? Sie war Champion im Trimagischen Turnier für Beauxbatons?" Bill nickte. „Und du bist sicher, dass sie die Richtige für dich ist?" Wieder nickte Bill. „Ja! Mum ist überhaupt nicht einverstanden mit meiner Wahl und ich verstehe nicht wieso!"

Charlie konnte es sich denken, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Was ist jetzt mit uns?", fragte Charlie jedoch vorsichtig. „Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber trotzdem willst du diese Fleur heiraten?" Bill seufzte. „Ja, so ist es! Ich liebe dich und ich bin heute Nacht hergekommen, um etwas wahrscheinlich unmögliches zu verlangen, um meine Gefühle für ewig verschließen zu können!"

Charlies Herz blieb stehen, glaubte er. Gefühle verschließen? Er musste schlucken und fragte schließlich: „Und was ist das?" Vielleicht würde es ihm dadurch auch gelingen, diese Gefühle zurück zu drängen und nach einer Frau zu suchen, die er lieben konnte.

„Bitte küss mich und schlafe mit mir! Wenn du nicht willst, verstehe ich es nur zu gut, aber niemand wird je davon erfahren, dass verspreche ich dir!" Gespannt wartete Bill auf die Antwort. Charlies Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Bill stand kurz vor der Hochzeit und wollte seine Verlobte mit ihm betrügen? Aber was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er konnte seinem geliebten Bruder diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen! Es war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an ihn und für sich selbst.

Schließlich nickte er und antwortete: „Ich will es tun! In der Hoffnung, dass es mir vielleicht auch gelingt, diese Gefühle zu versiegeln. Bill war dankbar. „Danke! Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen! Bitte versprich mir, dass wir danach auch noch Kontakt haben werden und dass unsere Freundschaft dadurch nicht leidet und dass du zu meiner Hochzeit kommst!" Charlie nickte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, letzteres überhaupt zu wollen. Damit war Pakt besiegelt. Bill war glücklich darüber und beugte sich hinunter um ihn zu küssen und den ersten Teil der Hoffnung auf Befreiung dieser Gefühle zu vollziehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So! Und nun stellt schön die Schühchen raus, damit der Nikolaus auch was feines bringen kann! Wir sehen uns morgen wieder mit viel Schokolade, hoff ich doch?

Lg, EllieSophie.


	6. lang ersehnte Liebe

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt mein Nikolausgeschenk für euch! Hoffe, er gefällt euch auch? Hoffe außerdem, dass niemand heute leer ausgegangen ist! Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Wie immer!

Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin!

Warnung: Fluff, Schnulz und der ganze Kram!

Widmung: Natsue Yotsuki und dark temptation!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius saß in seiner Küche im Grimauld Platz Nummer 12. Es war ruhig und still in dem Haus und er wünschte sich, dass jemand bei ihm wäre oder er sich zumindest in Hogwarts aufhalten könnte, doch Dumbledore hatte es ihm verboten. Es war einfach zu gefährlich und er wollte es nicht riskieren, wieder in Askaban landen!

Plötzlich machte es ‚plopp' im Küchenkamin und Remus erschien. Sirius lächelte. „Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken, alter Freund?" Remus lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry, aber ich hab momentan viel für den Orden zu tun! Ich wollte dich schon längst wieder besucht haben, ehrlich!"

„Schon gut! Ich verstehe es ja! Aber setz dich doch erst einmal! Kann ich dir einen Feuerwhiskey anbieten oder etwas anderes?" „Danke, ein Butterbier reicht auch.", antwortete Remus und setzte sich. Sirius holte ihnen beiden ein Butterbier.

„Hier sieht es ziemlich kahl aus, findest du nicht?" „Kahl? Was meinst du damit?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Immerhin ist es bald Weihnachten und ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie James und du dich immer so darauf gefreut hast!", lächelte er.

Sirius war überrascht. „Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?" „Natürlich! Ich habe nichts von damals vergessen! Keinen unserer Streiche, unserer Abenteuer, einfach alles!" ‚Und vor allem nichts, was dich betrifft!', fügte er gedanklich hinzu, hütete sich aber es auszusprechen.

„Ich wette, im Wohnzimmer sieht es genauso kahl aus, oder?" Sirius nickte verlegen. „Na dann komm! Machen wir es uns im Wohnzimmer weihnachtlich!" Mit diesen Worten schob er den jüngeren ins besagte Zimmer und platzierte ihn auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin, von dem er wusste, dass es Sirius Lieblingsplatz war.

„Schließ die Augen alter Freund und behalt sie auch zu!" Sirius nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Remus zauberte einen Adventskranz auf den Tisch, neben den Kamin einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, einen Nussknacker in die Vitrine, Räuchermännchen und eine Pyramide auf einen Beistelltisch, die sich drehte.

Als Remus mit sich zufrieden war und Sirius schon ungeduldig hin und herrutschte, zauberte er als letztes nur noch einen Christstollen auf den Boden zwischen sie. „Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen!" Sirius öffnete erwartungsvoll die Augen und sah sich überrascht um.

Er spürte sofort die Wärme auf sich wirken und fühlte sich beborgen. Remus hatte recht gehabt! So war es doch viel schöner und erinnerte ihn an alte Zeiten. Remus lächelte, als er Sirius dabei beobachtete, wie dieser das Zimmer mit seinen Augen freudig erkundete.

„Gefällt es dir?" Sirius nickte. „Danke, Remus!" Freudig umarmte er den anderen und drückte ihn fest. Remus war überrascht und musste aufpassen, nicht rot anzulaufen. Schließlich war das nur eine freundschaftlich Geste und hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Doch dies war nicht die einzige „freundschaftliche" Geste, die Sirius für Remus bereithielt: er küsste zaghaft auf den Mund. Remus war so überrumpelt davon, dass er Sirius im Affekt zurückstieß und dies im nächsten Moment wieder bereute. Zudem fühlte er Hitze in seine Wangen aufsteigen und konnte förmlich spüren, dass er rot anlief.

„Es.. es tut mir leid, Sirius, ich..." Doch da unterbrach dieser auch schon. „Schon gut! Ich verstehe! Du kannst meine Gefühle nicht erwidern!" Remus schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein! Genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall! Ich wünsche mir das einfach schon zu lange und jetzt wo es passiert ist, habe ich im Affekt gehandelt, weil ich mich bis jetzt immer gegen die Liebe gewehrt habe! Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Bitte verzeih mir!" Sirius seufzte. „Darf ich dich dann wenigstens noch einmal richtig küssen? Oder schlägst du mich dieses mal?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Also beugte Sirius sich und küsste Remus diesmal zärtlicher. Sie schlossen die Augen und gaben sich dem Kuss vollkommen hin. Sirius zog ihn dicht zu sich heran. Die Klamotten fanden wie von selbst einen Weg auf den Boden. Es hatte lediglich einen tiefen Blick in die Augen des anderen bedurft und beiden war klar, dass sie dasselbe wollten.

Sirius erkundete Remus Körper zärtlich mit hauchzarten Küssen. Remus seufzte wohlig auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Sirius' Haare. Da Sirius sehr ungeduldig war, gab es kein langes Vorspiel und er war schnell dabei den anderen vorzubereiten, auf das was kommen würde.

Er konnte damit Remus kein größeres Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, wie der andere danach glücklich lächelnd feststellte, während er in Sirius' Armen lag und der andere schon friedlich schlief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Manno! Das Kapi ist mir doch recht schwer gefallen! Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr gerne behalten, da ich jetzt zu müde bin, das ganze ncoh mal durchzulesen! Bis morgen und hofft auf ein besseres Kapi von mir!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	7. wenn Quidditch verbindet

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Jetzt sind wir schon bei Türchen Nummer 7! Ich freue mich sehr, dass einigen Lesern mein Adventskalender gefällt und sie mir das auch schreiben! Heute habe ich mal wieder ein ungewöhnliches Pairing parat. Hoffe, es gefällt euch auch!

Disclaimer: Ich hasse ihn!

Pairing: Oliver Wood/Harry Potter!

Warnung: Fluff! Wie immer!

Widmung: Für meine treuen Reviewer!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hielt es drinnen nicht mehr aus und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es Weihnachten war. Er brauchte frische Luft und Bewegung. Außerdem konnte er Ron und Hermine, die sich erst vor ein paar Stunden ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, nicht mehr beim Turteln zu sehen.

Es machte ihn regelrecht krank, weil er sie beneidete. Ja! Er, Harry Potter, war neidisch auf seine besten Freunde, weil sie sich so einfach ihre Liebe gestehen und zusammen sein konnten, während er das nicht so einfach konnte und es wohl auch nie passieren würde, da sie verboten war: gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe!

Frustriert mühte er sich durch den Schnee zum Quidditchfeld, der Besen lag locker auf seiner Schulter. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er noch nicht einmal etwas von seinen Gefühlen und er würde sowieso bei ihm keine Chance haben! Sein Angebeteter war auch einfach zu beliebt bei den Mädchen und machte sich nichts aus Männern! Immerhin hatte er einen eigenen Fanclub!

Von wem er hier redete? Von Oliver Wood natürlich, dem Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor! SEINEM Qudditchkapitän! Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Qudditchfeld erreichte. Jetzt konnte er all seine Sorgen hoffentlich für ein paar Stunden vergessen, da er ein extra Training absolvieren wollte.

Er ging in den Gryffindor Umkleideraum und zog seine Qudditchausrüstung an. Anschließend flog er auf das Feld und flog sich erst einmal warm. Jetzt konnte er mit dem Training beginnen und ließ den Schnatz los. Er bemerkte nicht die kleine Gestalt auf den Tribünen, die ihn dabei beobachtete.

Nachdem Harry ein paar Stunden trainiert hatte, beschloss er, dass es genug war und ging in die Umkleidekabine zurück, um zu Duschen. Er genoss die Stille in dem Raum, in dem sonst die anderen aus seinem Team mit dabei waren.

Auch das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut genoss er und fühlte, wie er sich entspannte. Jetzt könnte er eine Massage gebrauchen, doch wer würde sich dafür finden? Er kannte keinen! Seine Freunde waren mit sich beschäftigt und von dem er sie gerne haben würde, würde er sie wohl nie bekommen.

Als Harry nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus den Duschen kam, erschrak er, als er Oliver auf einen der Bänke sitzen sah, der ihn anlächelte und wurde schlagartig rot. „Gutes Training, Potter! Es freut mich, dass du auch außerhalb der Trainingszeiten trainierst! So werden wir sicher den Pokal gewinnen!"

„Was machst du denn hier, Wood?", fragte er überrascht. „Nun, saß zufällig auf den Tribünen und habe dir beim Training zu gesehen. Ich musste nachdenken! Ich saß schon eine ganze Weile dort und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr überrascht war, als du dort aufgetaucht bist, noch dazu mit einem Besen! Ich dachte du würdest mit deinen Freunden feiern?"

„Die sind doch nur mit sich beschäftigt, seit sie zusammen sind!", antwortete Harry betrübt. „Ah, verstehe! Das ist immer so, in der Anfangszeit. Später werden sie schon wieder für dich Zeit haben. Du wirst schon sehen!" Harry hob den Kopf. „Du hast viel Ahnung von so etwas, oder?"

Nun war es an Oliver rot zu werden. Harry hatte einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen. „Nun, nicht wirklich, Harry.", gestand er schließlich. Harry war überrascht. „Aber du hattest doch schon sicher Freundinnen, oder nicht?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht? Aber wieso nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! „Nun, ich will es mal so erklären... Quidditch stand nun mal immer für mich an erster Stelle und da habe ich keinen Freiraum für eine Beziehung gesehen! Ich hätte zwar jede Menge haben können, aber sie wären alle irgendwann wegen Vernachlässigung auseinander gebrochen und ich wollte die Mädchen nicht verletzen!"

„Verstehe!" Harry war enttäuscht. Dann hatte er sowieso keine Chance bei ihm, wenn seine Liebe dem Quidditch galt. Sollte er doch einen Quaffel küssen, wenn er wollte, dachte er frustriert und zog sich an. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei beobachtet wurde.

Natürlich liebte er jemanden, aber das konnte er Harry ja schlecht erzählen, da er es nun mal war, den er liebte! Inner seufzte er und überlegte schon die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, wie er es ihm sagen konnte. Sie waren seit langer Zeit mal wieder alleine und so schnell würde sie hier draußen niemand stören. Musste er es eben so machen: stolpern-auffangen-küssen! So einfach!

Als Harry fertig war, wandte er sich an Oliver. „Kommst du mit oder bleibst du hier?" „Ich komme mit.", lächelte er und stand auf. Das war die letzte Möglichkeit, für ihn! Mit schnellen Schritten erreichten sie die Tür und Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich stolperte und fiel.

Doch plötzlich fand er sich in starken Armen wieder und als er aufsah, blickte er in Olivers blaue Augen. Beiden raste das Herz, während sie so verharrten. ,Wenn schon die ersten beiden Schritte funktioniert haben, wird es auch der dritte!', machte sich Oliver Mut und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und küsste ihn vorsichtig.

Harry wehrte sich nicht, sondern schloss langsam die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier passierte! Zaghaft erwiderte Harry den Kuss und legte seine Hände auf Olivers Brust ab. Nach ein paar Minuten trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich an. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!", hauchte er in Harrys Ohr. „Frohe Weihnachten, Oliver!", flüsterte Harry zurück. Er war glücklich. War doch sein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen und nun erwiderte der andere auch noch seine Gefühle!

Sie kannten sich einfach viel zu gut, um zu wissen, was hier gerade geschehen war und beide dachten sie nur, dass Qudditch die Menschen miteinander verband und sie wie ein Schnatz beflügelte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der One shot ging mir wieder besser von der Hand und ich finde das Pairing irgendwie süß! Das ist mal ein Shonen-ai Pairing für Qidditchfraktion! Knuddel und bis morgen!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	8. die längste Nacht seines Lebens

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005 

Viel Spaß mit Türchen Nummer 8!

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt ihn ja!

Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin!

Warnung: Fluff, schätz ich mal und ein bisschen Angst!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus klopfte an Lupins Bürotür. Sein monatlicher Trank war fertig und er hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war und er dabei sein würde, wenn er sich verwandelte. Remus Lupin hatte nicht nur seine heißgeliebte Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, er war auch noch ein Wehrwolf!

Er hasste es, Monat für Monat für ihn den Trank zu brauen, aber es war Dumbledores Wunsch und dem musste er sich fügen. Lupin öffnete endlich die Tür und ließ Severus ein. „Guten Abend, Severus! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht!" „Tut mir leid, Lupin! Es hat etwas länger gedauert!"

„Schon ok! Du solltest lieber gleich wieder gehen, weil es bald soweit ist!" „In Ordnung! Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, länger zu bleiben! Schließ dich gut ein, Lupin!" Remus nickte. Natürlich würde er das tun! Er wollte nicht, dass einer der Schüler verletzt wurde, die auch unter seiner Obhut standen.

Er trank das Gebräu mit Widerwillen, aber es musste sein. Severus stand immer noch da, wie zur Kontrolle. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, wollte er wie gewohnt in sein Geheimzimmer gehen und sich einschließen, doch plötzlich spürte er, dass er sich bereits verwandelte!

In Panik drehte er sich zu Severus um: „Lauf, Severus! Es beginnt! Zu früh!" Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er wollte laufen, doch er konnte nicht und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum! Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Lupin sich verwandelte und plötzlich sich ein Werwolf vor ihm zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

Severus musste schnell handeln, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er aus diesem Zimmer ausbrach. Er verschloss die Türen und Fenster magisch und mit starken Bannzaubern. Jetzt musste er nur noch verhindern, dass er ihn selbst anfiel und er bald dasselbe Problem habe würde, wie Remus.

Er versuchte mit starken Schockzaubern ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, um ihn nicht allzu sehr zu verletzen, doch später musste er härtere Geschütze auffahren. Schließlich sackte der Werwolf zusammen und war bewusstlos. So hatte er hoffentlich Ruhe bis zum nächsten Morgen und würde sich dann um seine Verletzungen kümmern können.

Allerdings konnte er auch nicht verantworten, jetzt das Zimmer zu verlassen, also musste er die Nacht hier verbringen und sich in diesem Zimmer beschäftigen und ihn im Auge behalten. Also kochte er sich schnell eine Tasse Tee in Lupins Küche, schnappte sich ein Buch aus dessen Regal im Wohnzimmer und machte es sich, so gut es eben mit einem bewusstlosen Werwolf vor sich auf dem Boden ging, auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Stunden vergingen nur langsam und Severus konnte sich nicht wirklich auf das Buch konzentrieren. Alle paar Minuten schaute er aus dem Fenster, dann zur Uhr und dann zu dem schlafenden Lupin, der im Moment so aussah, als könnte er keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun. Trotzdem hatte er Angst. Sogar schreckliche Angst! Er wusste nicht, ob er es noch mal schaffen würde, Lupin zu schocken.

Er war erleichtert, als es am Horizont langsam hell wurde, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sich Lupin regte und er erstarrte. Konnte er nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten? Oder war es so, dass er die Verwandlung in einen Menschen im Wachzustand durchmachen musste?

Severus schauderte. Wie grausig doch die Natur war und er fühlte Mitleid mit ihm! Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Lupin sich aufgerichtet hatte und nun direkt vor ihm stand und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Er konnte den heißen Atem des Werwolfes auf seiner Haut spüren und erschauderte. Er war wieder wie gelähmt.

Doch gerade als Lupin ausholen wollte, um ihn beißen, ging die Sonne auf und Lichtstrahlen fielen in das Zimmer. Lupin verwandelte sich zurück! Endlich! Severus war erleichtert. Remus sank auf den Boden und atmete schwer.

Was war passiert? Wo war er? Hatte er jemanden gebissen? Remus sah auf und erkannte Severus, der sich zu ihm beugte. „Lupin? Wie geht es dir?", fragte er überraschender Weise mit besorgter Stimme. Remus war nun noch mehr verblüfft. Machte sich der andere etwa Sorgen um ihn?

Doch da wurde er sich auch der Schmerzen erst bewusst, die eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über da gewesen waren, die er aber noch nicht bemerkt hatte und er verzog scherzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Kannst du aufstehen? Dann bring ich dich in dein Bett und versorge deine Wunden!"

„Ich fühle mich zwar schwach, aber ich kann gehen, denke ich!" Lupin stand auf und Severus lief schlagartig rot an. Erst jetzt viel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dass der andere splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand. Vorher hatte er sich zu sehr um den Zustand von Remus Sorgen gemacht, als dass er sich dessen Körper angesehen hatte und er es außerdem vergessen hatte, dass man nach der Rückverwandlung eben nun mal nackt war.

Remus war verwirrt, durch des anderen Reaktion und sah nun an sich herunter, ob er etwas feststellen konnte, wieso der andere so rot war und wurde nun selbst knallrot. „Oh... Uhm... Tut mir leid, Severus!", stotterte er verlegen und griff schnell nach seiner Kleidung um sie sich anzusehen.

„Sch... schon ok!" Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so aus der Fassung bringen würde, Lupin nackt zu seinen und er war bestimmt nicht der erste Mann den er in seiner Naturform gesehen hatte. Anschließend gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Severus blieb in der Tür stehen. „Jetzt musst du dich wohl doch wieder ausziehen! Du kannst die Boxershorts anlassen!" Remus wurde bei diesen Worten rot, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Severus setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und versorgte seine Wunden.

Remus schloss seine Augen und genoss Severus' Finger, die zart die Salbe auf seiner Haut verstrichen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht wohlig aufseufzte und ihn somit verscheuchte. Konnte er ja nicht ahnen, was der andere für empfand und gerade jetzt mit sich rang, nicht einfach seinen Oberkörper zu küssen.

Als Severus fertig war, seufzten sie beide innerlich enttäuscht auf. Remus zog sich nachdenklich an. Ob er es einfach versuchen sollte? Es musste schon etwas bedeuten, wenn er sich um seine Wunden kümmerte und sich um ihn sorgte. Früher hätte er nie solche Reaktionen gezeigt.

So beugte er sich einfach vor und küsste Severus vorsichtig auf den Mund. Dieser war völlig platt von Remus' Aktion, erwiderte ihn aber. Beide schlossen sie die Augen und gaben sich diesem Kuss hin. Als sie sich lösten fragte Severus: „Wieso nicht schone hr, Remus? Ich war mir nicht sicher!" „Und warum dann gerade jetzt?" „Scheint so, als würde mich die Weihnachtszeit auch nicht kalt lassen!" Beide mussten sie lauthals darüber lachen und fanden sich kurz darauf in einem weiteren Kuss wieder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry, dass ihr das Kapi von gestern erst heute bekommt, aber ich musste gestern eine umfangreiche Hausaufgabe machen, für die ich eine wichtige Note bekomme! Morgen bekommt ihr dafür zwei Kapis lesen! Das für heute und natürlich das für morgen! Bis morgen also!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	9. die Hilfe

**Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005**

Hier das verspätete Türchen Nummer 9 für gestern! Heute bekommt ihr auch noch das Kapi für heute! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts!

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron Weasley saß entnervt in der Bücherei und blätterte in einem für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich dickem Buch. Wie er doch Hermine manchmal hasste! Sich selbst könnte er für seine Großspurigkeit ohrfeigen! Warum nur musste er seine Klappe immer soweit aufreißen? Dann würde er auch nicht in den Weihnachtsferien in der Schulbibliothek hocken und versuchen, etwas über den Trank der lebenden Toten herauszufinden.

Plötzlich hörte er ein seufzen nichtweit von sich. Überrascht sah er auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, noch jemanden hier zu finden und entdeckte Blaise Zabini nicht unweit von sich. Na toll! Der Tag konnte ja nicht mehr besser werden!

Er versuchte sich wieder auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, doch Blaise war der Meinung, seinen Unmut der Welt durch weiteres seufzen kund zu tun. Außerdem schien er nicht zu merken, dass noch jemand hier war, der verzweifelt versuchte, ein Buch zu studieren.

Wütend klappte er das Buch laut zu, mit der gewünschten Wirkung. Blaise zuckte zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um, bis Ron Weasley entdeckte. „Oh, sorry! Ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand hier ist!", lächelte er verlegen und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Ron wurde unweigerlich rot. Wusste Zabini, wie verdammt sexy er aussah, wie er so durch seine Haare strich und verlegen war? Er musste hart schlucken. Was war nur mit ihm los? Ihm war so was schon vor einiger Zeit bei Blaise aufgefallen. Er war irgendwie so anders und so gar nicht typisch Slytherin.

„Tja, ähm... Ich sollte dann gehen und dich nicht weiter stören, bei was auch immer!", nuschelte er und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu erlassen. Ron sagte jedoch schnell: „Nein!" Blaise drehte sich verwirrt um. „Wie bitte?" „Du kannst ruhig bleiben! Mir gehört die Bibliothek ja nicht und du störst mich auch nicht, solange du mit dem seufzen aufhörst!"

Blaise lächelte. „Danke, Weasley!" Er setzte sich wieder. Nur diesmal an Rons Tisch, was diesen verwirrte. „Nun, wo wir gerade dabei sind, uns nett zu unterhalten, kannst du mir auch erzählen, was gerade dich dazu bringt, in den Weihnachtsferien in der Bücherei zu hocken und so einen dicken Wälzer zu lesen."

Ron setzte sich wieder. Er konnte Blaise ja schlecht bitten, sich an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen. „Nur, wenn du mir erzählst, was dich bedrückt!" „Woher weißt du, dass mich etwas bedrückt?" „Dein seufzen war nicht zu überhören und steht immer dafür, dass jemanden etwas bedrückt."

„Na gut, aber ich habe dich zuerst gefragt!" Ron seufzte innerlich aber erzählte ihm dann von der Wette mit Hermine. Blaise musste unweigerlich lachen. „Typisch Granger! Ich geb dir mal nen guten Ratschlag: Pass in Zukunft besser auf was du sagst!"

„Danke für den Tipp, aber darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen!", antwortete er zähneknirschend. Blaise lächelte wieder etwas freundlicher. „Soll ich dir dabei helfen?" Ron war überrascht. „Das würdest du machen?" „Klar, aber nur, wenn ich etwas dafür von dir bekomme!"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum war mir klar, dass ihr Slytherins nichts umsonst macht? Was willst du dafür haben?" Blaise lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Das liegt nun mal in unserer Natur! Du wirst es sehen, wenn ich dir geholfen habe. Vorher bleibt es mein Geheimnis!"

Der rothaarige überlegte einige Minuten hin und her, ob er darauf eingehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür. „Ok! Ich bin einverstanden!" Blaise grinste. Er hatte gewonnen! Während er Ron alles über diesen Trank erzählte, was er wusste, machte sich Ron einige Notizen dazu.

Als er fertig war mit aufschreiben, streckte er sich und sah Blaise erwartungsvoll an. „Was?" „Hast du nicht was vergessen?" "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", sagte Blaise unschuldig. „Du wolltest mir erzählen, was mit dir los ist!" Ron fühlte sich verarscht. Spielte der andere irgendein Spiel mit ihm?

„Komm her! Erst will ich deinen Gegenpart haben!" „So haben wir aber nicht gewettet, Zabini!", murrte der Gryffindor. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Ich halte meine Versprechen immer!" Ron musterte ihn kurz bevor er aufstand und zu Blaise ging.

Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er sich plötzlich auf dessen Schoß wiederfand und dessen Lippen auf seinen spürte. Überrascht riss er seine Augen auf, doch schloss er sie gleich wieder. Blaise tat es ihm gleich. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über Rons Lippen und bat so um Einlass.

Ron gewährte ihm diesen und legte seine Hände um Blaise' Hals. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und spürte, wie es in seinem Bauch kribbelte. Auch Blaise verspürte dieses Gefühle intensiv und erforschte Rons Mundhöhle. Dieser stupste vorsichtig Blaise' Zunge an und beide Zungen neckten sich liebevoll.

Sie mussten sich aber leider kurz darauf wegen Luftmangel voneinander trennen. „Ich sollte mich bei Granger für dieses nachträgliche Weihnachtsgeschenk bedanken!", lächelte der Slytherin. „Wenn du meinst? Aber ich bin nicht schuld, wenn sie dann umkippt!"

Blaise grinste und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ron kuschelte sich enger an ihn und sie genossen die Zweisamkeit und die Stille dieses Ortes. So fand sie auch Harry vor, der leise wieder wegging und selig vor sich hinlächelte. Schließlich musste er seiner Hermine mitteilen, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So! Jetzt bin ich wieder aktuell! Werde mich später auch noch auch an das Kapi für heute setzen! Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Wenn ja, bitte einmal auf das Knöpfchen da unten drücken! Bis später dann!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	10. die Einladung

**Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005**

So! Hier kommt der One shot für heute! Er spielt zur Zeit der Marauder! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Jeder kennt ihn!

Pairing: James Potter/Severus Snape!

Warnung: das Übliche!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter machte seine abendlichen Runden durch das Schloss. Wie er sie doch hasste! Und wie er Lily Evans hasste! Würde sie ihn nicht täglich kontrollieren, ob er seine Arbeit als Schulsprecher auch machte, würde er sie gar nicht machen! So einfach!

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Er schlich bis zur nächsten Ecke und lugte um diese. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah dass dort Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy standen und sich heftig stritten. Sah ganz nach einem heftigen Ehestreit aus. James grinste. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass die beiden etwas miteinander hatten, doch wollten die beiden dies nicht zugeben.

Er bekam gerade noch mit wie Malfoy in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand und Snape wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Jetzt war sein großer Auftritt gekommen. James bog lässig um die Ecke und tat o, als hätte er nichts von dem Streit mitbekommen, sondern war wie zufällig hier vorbeigekommen.

„Na, Snapie? Alles in Ordnung?" Snape sah ihn giftig an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter! Was machst du überhaupt hier?" „Nun, ich drehe meine Runden und wie es aussieht hat Slytherin gerade 10 Punkte verloren!", grinste James breit. So machte ihm die Arbeit Spaß!

„Und wieso?" Severus wurde noch wütender. Musste heute auch alles schief gehen? Erst der Streit mit Lucius und jetzt musste Potter ihm auch noch sagen, dass er gerade 10 Punkte verloren hatte! „Weil du dich nach der Sperrstunde noch im Schloss herumtreibst! Du kennst die Schulordnung! Also mach, dass du in die Kerker kommst oder ich ziehe Slytherin weitere 10 Punkte ab und bringe dich zu McGonagall!"

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich bin weg!" Severus wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch rutschte er plötzlich aus und zog dabei James mit sich, der auf ihm landete. Sie sahen sich erschrocken an, doch Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und packte James an den Armen fest, der gerade aufstehen wollte.

Verwirrt sah James ihn an. „Was willst du?" „Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?" James traute sich verhört zu haben und lachte lauthals aus Unsicherheit. „Du machst dich lustig über mich?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das könnte ich nicht!"

„Was ist mit Lucius?" „Es ist aus! Er hat sich entschieden, Narcissa nun doch zu heiraten!" James spürte deutlich, wie Severus sich damit abquälte ihm das zu sagen. „Und wieso?" Einige Minuten des Schweigens. „Weil er glaubt, ich hätte mich in einen anderen verliebt!"

„Und? Hat er recht damit?" „Ja." „Und wer ist es?" Severus schwieg. Erhatte ihn gerade, ob er mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Langsam dämmerte es James. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa mich?" „Scharfsinnig wie immer James.", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige.

James fragte sich, ob er zu sagen sollte, doch da hatte Severus sich schon zu ihm gebeugt und küsste ihn. James erwiderte ohne zu zögern. Er drückte Severus auf den harten Boden und küsste ihn verlangend. Er wusste bereits die Antwort auf die Frage.

Irgendwann trennten sie sich von einander und keuchten schwer. Fragend sah Severus ihn an und James nickte lächelnd. Natürlich würde er mit Severus auf den Ball gehen. Schließlich waren sie jetzt ein Paar! Severus lächelte nun auch.

„Sehen wir uns später im Astronomieturm?", fragte Severus. „Warum erst später?" „Weil du erst deine Arbeit als Schulsprecher beenden musst!", grinste er. James murrte. „Die ist jetzt sofort beendet!" „Mach sie lieber fertig! Ich habe keine Lust, dich später bei Poppy zu besuchen, nur weil Evans dich auseinander genommen hat!" „Ok, ok! Du hast gewonnen!", murrend stand er auf und half Severus beim Aufstehen. Sie küssten sich noch einmal und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen. James musste seinen Job machen und Severus würde das Zimmer im Astronomieturm weihnachtlich für ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht gestalten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Pairing auch? Dann bitte einmal auf das Knöpfchen da unten drücken und mir Bescheid geben! Bis morgen dann!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	11. der Auftrag

**Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005**

Hier kommt verspätet Türchen 11! Sorry, aber es ging nicht anders! Hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem!

Disclaimer: Ich halt ja schon meinen Mund!

Pairing: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy!

Warnung: Fluff und Spoiler zu HBP! (Also: Wer ihn noch nicht gelesen hat, hier aufhören!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy stürmte wütend in den Raum der Wünsche. Wie konnte er es wagen, seine Arbeit zu sabotieren? Und so was schimpfte sich Patenonkel! Er war doch selbst ein treuer Diener des dunklen Lords, also warum musste er dann seinen Erfolg verhindern, wo er ihn endlich nach monatelanger Arbeit hätte haben können?

Kochend vor Wut schmiss er alles auf den Boden der Kathedrale, der sein Experimentiertisch war. Nun konnte er wieder von vorne anfangen! Wahrscheinlich wollte Snape den ganzen Ruhm am Ende für sich und weil er seine Hilfe ablehnte, sabotierte er seine Arbeit, damit er am Ende doch zu kam. Aber er würde nicht kommen! Ein Draco Malfoy bettelte nicht!

Frustriert widmete er sich seiner Arbeit. Er würde schon einen Weg finden, wie er die Todesser ins Schloss schmuggeln konnte!

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden des Misserfolgs, gab er entmutigt auf und verließ diesen Ort. Doch draußen angekommen, wünschte er sich, er wäre drinnen geblieben. Warum musste auch jetzt unbedingt er draußen vor der Tür stehen und auf ihn warten?

„Bitte, Draco! Wir müssen reden!" „Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen, Professor!", entgegnete er kühl. „Ich aber eine ganze Menge! Wenn Sie dann mit in mein Büro kommen würden?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall! Vergessen Sie es!"

Severus sah ihn bittend an. Draco konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden. Schließlich senkte er den Kopf und nickte betreten. Severus lächelte siegessicher und ging zu seinem Büro. Dort überließ er Draco den Vortritt und betrat anschließend selbst das Büro.

Er deutete ihm sich zu setzen und zauberte Kekse herbei, die er ihm anbot. Doch Draco wollte keine Kekse. Die Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt und er hatte Appetit auf etwas ganz anderes oder besser gesagt, auf jemand ganz Bestimmten!

„Nun, Draco, warum willst du nicht, dass ich dir bei deiner Aufgabe helfe? Ich könnte dir mit meinem Wissen zur Seite stehen!" Er hatte es gewusst! Es ging wieder um diese Sache! Draco schnaubte. „Nein, danke, Sir! Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Außerdem haben Sie den dunklen Lord doch gehört, dass ich die Aufgabe allein machen soll! Sie ist meine Prüfung!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Severus seufzte. „Er muss es ja nicht erfahren!" „Aber das wird er und das wissen Sie auch! Er findet alles heraus, egal was es ist!" „Schade, dass du meine Hilfe nicht annehmen willst, Draco! Wenn du Sie doch noch willst, dann sag mir einfach Bescheid. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest!" Draco nickte. Wenigstens das wollte er versprechen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht halten konnte.

„Wenn sonst nichts ist, dann solltest du in dein Zimmer gehen und schlafen! Es ist schon sehr spät! Ich werde dich noch begleiten, damit du nicht noch woanders hingehst und einem meiner Kollegen in die Hände fällst und Slytherin Punkte verliert! Das wäre doch fatal, nicht wahr?"

Draco schluckte. Ihm gefiel diese Idee ganz und gar nicht. Aber etwas dagegen unternehmen, konnte er auch nicht. In seinen Hintergedanken mahlte er sich jedoch aus, was er mit ihm alles in seinem Zimmer anstellen könnte. Ob er es einfach versuchen sollte? Er hatte ja eh nichts zu verlieren!

Schweigend folgte er ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu seinem Zimmer. Zu dieser späten Stunde war auch der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum leer. Sie hatten niemanden, der wie Granger bis spät in die Nacht lernte. Zur Zeit standen auch noch keine Prüfungen an.

Er schreckte hoch, als er seine Tür knarren hörte und Snape ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte. Als dieser sich umdrehte, packte er ihn schnell am Arm. Severus drehte sich verwirrt zu Draco um. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Draco schnellte vor und küsste ihn nur ganz kurz und sacht auf den Mund. Severus musste grinsen. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das nennst du einen Kuss?" Draco wurde schlagartig knallrot. Doch da küsste Severus ihn schon zärtlich und er konnte spüren, wie seine Knie weich wurden und er zusammen zu brechen drohte.

Severus fing ihn geschickt auf und schob ihn in sein Zimmer, wo er ihn gegen die nächste Wand drückte und die Tür schnell verschloss. Erst jetzt konnte er sich Draco vollkommen widmen und ihm das zukommen lassen, was er sich selbst am meisten von dem anderen wünschte. In dieser Nacht würde keiner von ihnen alleine sein und Draco würde keinen einzigen Gedanken an seinen Auftrag verschwenden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry noch mal, dass ich so spät bin! Aber gestern war ich einfach zu müde zum Tippen! Ich mag dieses Kapi und ich hoffe ihr auch! Bemühe mich, die anderen Kapis so schnell wie möglich nachzuholen!

Lg, EllieSophie!


	12. der Ring

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005 

Viel Spaß mit Türchen Nummer 12! Die Hälfte habt ihr hinter euch und schaffe es ganz bestimmt noch, aufzuholen! Versprochen! Euch wird kein One shot verloren gehen!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, nichts mir!

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter!

Warnung: Fluff und dark Harry! Wer so was nicht mag, sollte nicht weiterlesen und sich hinterher beschweren! Wozu schreib ich so was sonst hier hin?

Hinweis: Wie gesagt, Harry ist böse und Voldemort ist hier der ganz normale Tom Riddle, aber eben trotzdem böse!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lief wütend in seinem Zimmer herum. Wieso hatte er ihn nicht mitgenommen? Traute er ihm so etwas nicht zu? Oder war es, weil es hier um seine alten Freunde ging und er traute ihm immer noch nicht? Hatte er nicht längst bewiesen, dass er ein treuer Anhänger war? Mehr als Severus Snape es je sein würde?

Frustriert trat er gegen die Wand. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und wer stand vor ihm? Ein grinsender Voldemort in Jungengestalt. Er hatte durch Harrys Opfer diese wieder erlangen können. „Du traust dich noch hier rein?", schnaubte Harry wütend.

„Na, na! Nur, weil du mein Lover bist, heißt das noch nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst!" „Warum hast du mich heute nicht mitgenommen? Hattest du Angst, ich würde wieder die Seiten wechseln wollen und du würdest dein kleines Spielzeug verlieren?"

Der junge Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf und schloss erst einmal die Tür hinter sich. „Nein! Das war es nicht!" „Was dann?" „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du schon bereit dafür bist." „Habe ich nicht schon oft bewiesen, dass ich es bin?", fragte er verletzt und man konnte deutlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

Tom schluckte. „Hey! Ich verspreche dir, dass du nächstes Mal mitkommen darfst, ok?" Bittend sah er Harry an, er möge sein Angebot annehmen. Harrys Knie wurden weich. Bei diesem Blick konnte er einfach nicht anders als schwach werden.

„Ok!", murrte er schließlich. Tom grinste breit. „Und jetzt komm her!", verlangte er und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. „Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, verstehst du?", sagte er und streichelte Harrys Wange. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich! Jetzt wo du mein bist, werde ich dich bestimmt nicht so schnell gehen lassen!"

Harry lächelte und beugte sich vor, um seinen Lover zärtlich zu küssen. Harry drückte ihn auf sein Bett und verlangte gierig um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Sofort begangen sie ein sehr leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel und genossen es sehr, dem anderen so nah zu sein.

Voldemort ließ seine Hände unter Harrys Hemd wandern und liebkoste dessen Oberkörper zärtlich mit seinen Händen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper nach dem von Harrys schrie und sich nichts mehr wünschte, als jetzt mit ihm eins zu sein. Schnell landeten ihre Klamotten auf dem Fußboden und auch das Vorspiel dauerte nicht lange an.

Wenig später sanken sie keuchend aufeinander und Voldemort zog sich vorsichtig aus Harry zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Harry kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Er lächelte. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er das hier noch nicht geglaubt.

„Woran denkst du?", Voldemort beobachtete ihn und strich durch die Haare seines Lovers. „Daran, dass ich glücklich bin, hier bei dir sein zu können!" „Ach so... Ach übrigens... Fröhliche Weihnachten, Süßer!", hauchte er in Harrys Ohr und drückte ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand, welches er zuvor schnell aus seiner Hosentasche geangelt hatte.

Verblüfft starrte Harry es an. „Heute ist Weihnachten?" Tom musste lachen. „Ja, du Schlafmütze!" „Oh!", entfuhr es Harry und strich fast zärtlich über das Geschenkpapier. „Nun mach es auf!" Harry nickte und öffnete es langsam.

Er fragte sich, was ihm sein Geliebter wohl schenken würde und war mehr als nur verdattert, als er den Deckel einer kleinen Schachtel abnahm und ein Ring zum Vorschein kam. „Aber das ist doch..." „Slytherins Ring! Ich weiß!"

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" „Oh doch! Er gehört dir und er soll uns auf ewig miteinander verbinden!" Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als er ihm den Ring ansteckte und diesen küsste. „Jetzt gehörst du für immer mir!", hauchte er und plötzlich durchfuhr Harry ein stechender Schmerz und er erstrahlte kurz in einem hellen Licht.

„Was war das?", Fragte er und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Der Bann, der dich an mich bindet! Ich werde nun ab sofort wissen, wenn du mich betrügst und falls es mal soweit kommen sollte, wirst du durch den Bannzauber sterben! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen! Denn das wirst du nicht, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Das würde er ganz sicher nicht und nicht, wenn er diesen Ring nicht gehabt hätte! Dafür liebte er Tom viel zu sehr. „Dann ist es ja gut! Wir sollten jetzt schlafen! Es ist schon spät! Gute Nacht, Süßer!" „Gute Nacht!", antwortete Harry und küsste ihn kurz sanft auf den Mund, bevor sie beide sich an den anderen kuschelten und einschliefen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es mal was Neues war! Wenn ja, dann drückt mal einfach unten auf das Knöpfchen! Danke schon mal im Voraus! Bis zum nächsten dann!

Lg, EllieSophie!


	13. das ganz besondere Weihnachtsgeschenk

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen Nummer 13! Handelt mal wieder von den Maraudern! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst es alle!

Pairing: James Potter/Sirius Black

Warnung: Schnulze hoch fünf!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James saß alleine in seinem Zimmer und grübelte. Ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, was er Sirius schenken sollte. Er wollte etwas persönliches von ihm haben und hatte dabei geheimnisvoll gelächelt. Jetzt hatte er sich nun schon einige Stunden von den anderen abgeschottet, aber es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Remus trat auf ihn zu. „Wie lange willst du dich hier eigentlich noch abschotten? Die anderen warten auf dich!" „Solange bis ich weiß, was ich Sirius schenken soll!", antwortete er genervt. „Wir wollen rüber nach Hogsmeade. Kommst du mit?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Lust! Geht ihr alleine!" Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Seit wann hast du keine Lust auf Butterbier und die Schulregeln zu brechen?" „Seit heute und jetzt mach das du rauskommst!", zischte er.

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut! Ich geh ja schon! Falls du doch Lust hast, zu kommen, weißt du ja, wo du uns findest!" James nickte und Remus verschwand seufzend aus dem Zimmer. James war mehr als nur froh, wieder alleine zu sein.

Wenige Minuten später ging erneut die Tür auf. Entnervt sagte James: „Hatte ich nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht mitkommen will?" „Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" James zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht Remus!

Stattdessen lehnte Sirius in der Tür. James wurde rot um die Nasenspitze. „Weil, weil...", stotterte er. Sirius schloss die Tür und kam zu. James schluckte. Was sollte er antworten? Verschwinde von hier, ich überlege mir gerade, wie was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenken könnte? Das hier war immerhin auch sein Zimmer!

„Schon ok! Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst!" „Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?", fragte James schließlich nach einigen Minuten. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiß nicht! Vielleicht, weil es ohne dich einfach keinen Spaß machen würde?"

James war überrascht. „Ehrlich?" Sirius nickte und blickte verlegen auf seine Füße. „Woran dachtest du eigentlich, als du sagtest, du hättest gerne etwas persönliches von mir?" Diesmal war es Sirius, der überrascht war. „Du bist also nicht darauf gekommen? Denkst du darüber etwa die ganze Zeit nach?"

Er nickte verlegen. „Verstehe! Nun, wenn du bis Weihnachten nicht darauf kommst, dann sag ich es dir, ok?" James dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Wollen wir nicht doch noch gehen?", fragte Sirius schließlich. „Nicht wirklich! Hast du Lust auf eine Partie Schach?"

Sirius nickte lächelnd. Natürlich hatte er! Also gingen die beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu spielen und plötzlich wusste er, was genau Sirius gemeint hatte. Noch heute Nacht würde er sich daran setzen und den Gutschein basteln.

James konnte es kaum erwarten, Sirius sein Geschenk zu geben und dessen Reaktion zu sehen. Einmal hatte Remus ihn beiseite genommen und ihn gefragt, warum er zur Zeit mit einem Dauergrinsen durch die Gegend lief. Natürlich erzählte er ihm den Grund dafür. Bei Remus konnte er sich sicher sein, dass dieser es nicht Sirius erzählen würde. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Peter.

Und dann war der Tag der Tage gekommen! Er wollte bis Abend warten und ihm dann sein Geschenk geben. Er schickte ihm sein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit der Eule, um solange alles in Ruhe im Raum der Wünsche vorbereiten zu können. Er hatte es sich nun doch anders überlegt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst vor Absage oder einfach nur zu hören, dass er das nicht so gemeint hatte. Vielleicht würde es sich Sirius dann anders überlegen, wenn er sah, wie er sich das ganze vorgestellt hatte und doch nicht nein sagen!

Er wurde genau 20:00 Uhr fertig. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis Sirius hier eintraf. Keine zwei Sekunden später klopfte es an der Tür. Sirius war erstaunlicherweise pünktlich. Lächelnd trat dieser ein und war erst einmal baff als er sah, was James vorbereitet hatte.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er fand seine Sprache wieder. Lächelnd ging er auf James zu und legte seine Arme um seine Hüfte. „Du hast es also verstanden?", fragte er leise. James nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich hab ganz schön lange gebraucht! Du hättest mir ruhig einen Tipp geben können!", murrte James.

Sirius lachte. „Dann wäre es zu einfach gewesen! Also? Was gibt es zu essen?" Enttäuscht sah James ihn an. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt etwas ganz anderes. Sirius schien dies zu spüren. „Hey... Dafür haben wir später noch genug Zeit! Außerdem will ich nicht, dass deine ganze Arbeit umsonst war!", nickte er Richtung Tisch.

James nickte zögerlich. Das war einleuchtend. „Dann lass uns mal essen! Ich hab dein Lieblingsessen gekocht!" „Wirklich?", fragte Sirius überrascht. „Ja, wirklich! Lass uns essen! Es ist schon alles fertig!" Er führte ihn an seinen Platz und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

Sie ließen sich das Essen schmecken und James freute sich schon auf das, was ihn danach erwarten würde und konnte es kaum erwarten. Dieses Jahr würde es ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest für ihn werden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir! Dafür setz ich mich sofort an den nächsten One shot und ihr kriegt den heute noch! Ich werde bestimmt bis morgen aufholen! Versprochen!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	14. nie mehr allein

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

So langsam hole ich auf! In diesem One shot geht es um Krum und Harry! Harry ist Sucher für das englische Nationalteam und wegen einem Freundschaftsspiel in Bulgarien, dass kurz vor Weihnachten stattfinden soll. Zufällig knallt er dann mit Krum zusammen. So mal kurz als Einleitung! Was dann passiert, kann sich jeder denken! Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Ich kann's schon nicht mehr hören...

Pairing: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter

Warnung: Fluff!

Widmung: Saku! Hoffe es gefällt dir auch! Wenn nicht, sag mir was du gerne drin haben willst und ich schreibe noch einen One shot mit den beiden! Ich hoffe auch, dass du das hier liest!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stürzte durch die Straßen. Warum wurde er ausgerechnet hier von Todessern verfolgt? Warum hatte er sich auch von den anderen abkapseln wollen und warum musste er diese Abkürzung nehmen? Plötzlich prallte er gegen etwas Hartes und plumpste auf die Nasse Straße.

Als er gerade aufsehen und sich entschuldigen wollte, wurde er bereits an den Schultern gepackt und in die nächste Seitenstraße geschubst. Der Unbekannte, es war von der Statur her auf alle Fälle ein Mann, drückte ihn sich in die dunkelste Ecke an die Wand.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da im nächsten Moment die Horde Todesser vorbei liefen. Harry hielt den Atem an und war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machten, hier nach zu sehen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es der Verdienst des Unbekannten war, den er umgerannt hatte. Jetzt wollte er doch schon mal gerne wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Dieser Jemand trat gerade aus dem Schatten und stellte sich vor ihn hin. „Du solltest besser aufpassen, Potter!" Harry machte große Augen. War er es wirklich? „Krum?", fragte er irritiert. „Ja, ich bin es! Viktor Krum!" Harry trat nun ebenfalls aus dem Schatten, um Krum besser sehen zu können.

„Was machst du denn hier?" „Nun, ich war gerade auf den Weg nach Hause und bin ich überraschenderweise gegen dich gelaufen oder du in mich. Nimm es, wie du willst!", lächelte er und reichte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung. Harry ergriff sie und schüttelte sie herzlich. Plötzlich viel ihm ein, dass er sich noch gar nicht entschuldigt und bedankt hatte.

„Übrigens danke, dass du mich gerettet hast und sorry, dass ich in dich reingerannt bin!", lächelte er verlegen. „Schon ok! Was suchst du überhaupt hier draußen? Solltest du nicht lieber bei deinem Team beim Training sein? In drei Tagen findet immerhin unser Freundschaftsspiel statt."

„Wir haben heute abend Freigang! Aber was ist mit dir? Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!" „Nun, Mittwochs trainieren wir nie! Ich war eben unterwegs! Wo wir gerade dabei sind... Möchtest du vielleicht mit zu mir nach Hause kommen oder hattest du etwas Bestimmtes vor, bevor du von Todessern verfolgt wurdest?"

Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ich würde schon gerne mit zu dir kommen, wenn es ok für dich ist?" Krum lächelte irgendwie vergnügt. „Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen oder? Aber wir sollten einen anderen Weg gehen, um nicht noch einmal den Todessern zu begegnen!"

Dankbar nickte Harry. Er wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie er in ihn hineinlaufen konnte und wie sich das ganze so entwickeln konnte, dass sie jetzt auf den Weg zu ihm waren. Er war schon gespannt darauf, zu sehen, wie er wohnte.

Schweigend legten sie den Weg zurück. Harry war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als das er mit bekam, dass Krum ihn musterte. Krum sagte erst wieder etwas, als sie vor einem Haus stehen blieben. „Wir sind da, Harry!"

Harry sah auf und sah sich um. Sie standen vor einem Modernen Hochhaus. Er folgte Krum in das innere des Gebäudes und schon die Innenausstattung verriet ihm, dass diese Wohnungen nicht unbedingt klein und billig waren.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie in das oberste Stockwerk und es schien als würde Krum eine Dachterrassenwohnung haben. Harry lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Staunend sah er sich in Krums Wohnung um, während dieser mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen blieb und ihn beobachtete.

Harry trat auf die Terrasse und war überwältigt. Krum trat zu ihm hinaus. „Möchtest du etwas Trinken, Harry?" „Gerne! Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht?" „Wie wäre es mit einem Feuerwhiskey?" Harry dachte kurz nach, nickte dann aber.

Krum verschwand wieder in die Wohnung und Harry folgte ihm einige Minuten später. Krum deutete ihn sich auf die Couch zu setzen und Harry tat dies dann auch. Nachdem sein Gastgeber ihnen beiden eingeschenkt hatte, setzte sich Viktor zu ihm und sie stießen an.

Schließlich brach Krum nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen. „Wie geht es Hermine? Ist sie glücklich?" Harry musterte seinen Gegenüber. „Ja, ist sie. Sie ist jetzt mit Ron verlobt und sie wollen im nächsten Sommer heiraten." „Verstehe! Dann hat er es also endlich geschafft, sich durchzuringen."

Harry lächelte. „Ja. Er hat fünf Jahre gebraucht, um sie zu fragen. Hermine hat schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt." „Schön, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hat.", lächelte er. „Bist du nicht enttäuscht, das sie heiraten werden? Ich meine, schließlich hast du mal etwas für sie empfunden!"

„Nein! Ich habe jemand anderes gefunden, den ich sehr gerne habe!", lächelte Krum geheimnisvoll. „Und? Willst du mir verraten, wer die Glückliche ist?" Krum beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Der Glückliche sitzt direkt vor mir!"

Harry war perplex. Damit hatte e nicht gerechnet und gerade als er ihm antworten wollte, spürte er seine Lippen auf den seinen, die noch leicht nach Feuerwhiskey schmeckten. Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich an.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht allzu sehr überrumpelt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur etwas überrascht, das ist alles!" „Dann muss ich Weihnachten also nicht alleine verbringen?" Harry lächelte als er antwortete: „Nein! Nie mehr! Genauso wenig wie ich!" Erneut versanken sie lächelnd in einem innigen Kuss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ja, ich weiß, dass der Schluss mal wieder schnulzig geworden ist! Drop! Aber egal! Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen?

Lg, EllieSophie.


	15. Trennung bedeutet aber auch Glück

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen Nummer 15! Ich werde versuchen, bis Mitte der Woche aufzuholen! Versprochen! Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Alls gehört J.K.Rowling!

Pairing: Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan!

Warnung: Purer Fluff und hoffnungsloser Kitsch diesmal!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ach hier steckst du!" Seamus hatte seinen besten Kumpel nach langen Suchen endlich gefunden. „Mhm? Was willst du?" „Dich fragen, was mit dir los ist und warum du dich verkriechst!" „Dann weißt du es noch gar nicht?" „Was sollte ich denn wissen?"

„Na, dass Ginny mit mir Schluss gemacht hat!", seufzte Dean. „Oh! Das tut mir leid!" Doch innerlich jubelte er. Jetzt hatte er freie Bahn, die er sich schon solange gewünscht hatte. Er würde ihn trösten und dann würde sich Dean in ihn verlieben! So einfach war es jedenfalls in seinen Vorstellungen. Ob es ihm auch gelingen würde, war eine andere Frage.

„Willst du darüber reden? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, aber damit will ich alleine klar kommen! Ich will dich nicht belästigen!" „Es wäre Ok für mich. Du bist mein bester Kumpel und du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen!"

Dean lächelte dankbar. Eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können. Seamus war wirklich ein guter Freund! Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry! Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Ginny noch auf ihn stand, so wie sie ihn immer angesehen hatte. Und Harry? Tat nichts anderes und scharwenzelte um sie herum!

Dabei hatte er ihm doch immer vertraut! Was war mit seinen Gefühlen für diese Cho passiert? Einfach so verpufft im Nichts? Wie lange stand Harry schon auf Ginny? Hätte ihm das nicht eher auffallen müssen? Jetzt hatte er das Gefühlschaos!

Seufzend lehnte er sich an Seamus, der sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Dieser war überrascht, sagte aber nichts dazu und legte beschützend seine Arme um ihn. Sollte wirklich alles so schnell gehen? Würde er dann nicht nur ein Lückenfüller für Dean sein, bis er sich in das nächste Mädchen verliebt hatte?

Oder sollte er froh sein, dass es so schnell ging? Wahrscheinlich machte er sich aber auch nur etwas vor und Dean nutzte die Situation als eine Geste ihrer Freundschaft, so wie er es ihm auch vorgeschlagen hatte. Seamus kämpfte so stark innerlich mit seinen Gefühlen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er seinen Griff verstärkt und Dean sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Dean fühlte sich unerwartet wohl in dessen Armen und es störte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Er fühlte sich irgendwie geborgen und beschützt, weil er sich wegen der Trennung so zerbrechlich und schutzlos fühlte. Sie hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er jemals geglaubt hätte.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Es tat ihm gut, mal wieder richtig entspannen zu können. Durch die vielen Streitigkeiten mit Ginny in letzter Zeit waren sie immer weniger zum Kuscheln gekommen und es hatte ihnen beiden gefehlt. Da auch ihre Harmonie darunter litt, hatten sie schließlich beschlossen sich zu trennen.

Eigentlich müsste er sich bei Seamus bedanken, dass er ihn in seiner momentanen Verfassung ertrug, aber wusste nicht, wie. Lange grübelte er darüber und Seamus verließ ihn auch nicht. Irgendwann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und innerlich hätte er sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geklatscht.

Warum war er Dummkopf nicht eher auf darauf gekommen? Hatte sich nicht eher seine Gefühle für Seamus eingestanden? Hatte sich gewundert, warum er sich so wohl in dessen Armen fühlte! Eigentlich war es nur zu gut, dass Ginny sich von ihm getrennt hatte.

Doch fühlte Seamus auch das Gleiche für ihn? Sollte er es jetzt schon wagen oder es ihm lieber zu Weihnachten gestehen? Letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch dafür, es jetzt zu machen. Dann hatte er auch die Gewissheit. Vorsichtig drehte er sich in Seamus Armen um und dieser öffnete verwirrt seine Augen.

Lächelnd beugte sich Dean zu ihm hinüber und küsst zärtlich auf den Mund. Seamus riss zunächst geschockt seine Augen auf, schloss sie aber jedoch dann glücklich und erwiderte mit den gleichen Gefühlen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Dean von sich aus den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte und überhaupt etwas für ihn empfand.

Kurz darauf trennten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich verliebt an. Der Kuss hatte Dean bewiesen, was er vorher schon vermutet hatte: Er hatte sich halsüber Kopf in seinen besten Freund verliebt! Und was noch wichtiger war, dass Seamus für ihn das Gleiche empfand.

Dean legte seine Wange an Seamus' Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Seamus lächelte und schmiegte sich gegen die Hand des anderen. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden und so die Stimmung zu Nichte machen, die er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Weihnachten würde zeigen, ob es wirklich das Fest der Liebe war, wie immer gesagt wurde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So! Das ist mal wieder ne kitschige Story geworden, aber ich finde sie niedlich! Hoffe, eure Zähne sind jetzt nicht voller Karies! XD Dann bis bald!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	16. ein unvergesslicher Abend

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Ich hänge wirklich hinterher! Sorry! Aber ihr kriegt auf alle Fälle alle 24 Türchen bis Samstag! Versprochen! Und nun viel Spaß mit dem 16. Türchen!

Disclaimer: Muss ich noch etwas sagen?

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter!

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neugierig klopfte Harry an die Tür seines Freundes. Heute war Heiligabend und eigentlich war Severus nicht so gut zu sprechen auf dieses Fest und er hatte enttäuscht hinnehmen müssen, bis jetzt auch noch nichts von ihm bekommen zu haben.

Daher war er natürlich umso überraschter gewesen, als seine Eule an sein Fenster geklopft und ihm die Nachricht gebracht hatte, er möge doch auf schnellstem Wege zu ihm kommen. Geduldig wartete er auf eine Antwort von ihm, die er sofort bekam, in dem sich die Tür geräuschlos öffnete.

Harry trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Da bist du ja endlich!" „Geduldig bist du nicht gerade, Sev.", funkelte er ihn an. Dieser machte aber nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Rede gefälligst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Harry!", sagte er schließlich verärgert.

„Aber immerhin bin ich dein Geliebter!", antwortete er grinsend. „Ja und? Macht das einen Unterschied?" „Sollte es. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du mich nicht wie die anderen Schüler behandelst. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut!" Severus seufzte. Harry hatte ja recht.

„Komm her!", befahl er Harry schließlich leise und dieser folgte seinem Befehl nur zu gern und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Severus schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Du kennst mich einfach viel zu gut, Harry. Dir kann ich wohl nichts mehr vor machen."

Harry grinste. „Endlich erkennst du es auch. Hat aber lange gedauert. Also? Was willst du von mir?" Severus lächelte unschuldig. „Ich dachte ich wäre so durchschaubar? Dann müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen, wonach es mir gelüstet!"

Severus beugte sich vor und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Ohrläppchen. Dieser schloss die Augen und stöhnte genüsslich auf. Natürlich wusste er, was sein Geliebter von ihm wollte. Aber heute war schließlich ein ganz besonderes Fest und dieses wollte er mit ihm zusammen genießen.

Gleichzeit war heute aber auch ihr Jahrestag. Hatte Sev es denn etwa vergessen? „Ist irgendwas mit dir? Du bist überhaupt nicht bei der Sache!" Severus spürte natürlich die Unruhe, die in Harry herrschte und konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Sein Plan war voll aufgegangen. Den Abend würden sie beide so schnell nicht wieder vergessen. „Du hast es vergessen, oder?" Harry war unnatürlich ruhig. Aber Severus kannte dies schon. Das war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Was vergessen?" Harry war kurz davor zu explodieren. „ICH..." Doch Severus war schneller als er. Schnell legte er einen Finger auf Harrys Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Fragend sah Harry ihn an. „Scht! Reg dich nicht immer so schnell auf! Mach die Augen zu, ja?"

Harry sah ihn stumm an, doch schloss sie dann, wie er gesagt hatte. Severus half ihm beim Aufstehen und führte ihn vorsichtig in sein kleines, aber gemütliches Wohnzimmer, dass er für diesen besonderen Abend umdekoriert hatte, um eine weihnachtliche und romantische Stimmung zu erzeugen.

„Jetzt kannst du die Augen wieder öffnen.", hauchte er in Harrys Ohr und bescherte diesem einen wohligen Schauer auf dem Rücken. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und war sprachlos. „Sev, das ist..." Dieser lächelte nur.

Hatte er also Harrys Geschmack getroffen. Dieser drehte sich blitzschnell um und küsste ihn stürmisch. Diese Überraschung war ihm wirklich gelungen. Immer noch lächelnd erwiderte Severus diesen Kuss und drückte Harry dabei an sich.

Sanft bat er um Einlass, den Harry ihm nur zu gerne gewährte und schnell schlüpfte er in dessen Mundhöhle. Harry begrüßte seine Zunge und verwickelte sie in einen kleinen Kampf, aus dem er als Sieger hervorging. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, lächelte Harry Severus entschuldigend an.

„Sorry, dass ich so ausgerastet bin!" „Schon Ok! Aber vertrau mir nächstes Jahr mehr, Ok?" Harry nickte geknickt. Beinahe hätte er er die ganze Stimmung und vielleicht sogar ihre Beziehung kaputt gemacht. „Willst du dich gar nicht näher umsehen?", fragte Severus schließlich lächelnd.

Harry sah ihn nur verwundert an. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch gar nicht genauer umgesehen, was sein Geliebter für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Neugierig trat er in den Raum und sah sich gründlich um. Vor dem Kamin hatte Severus eine gemütliche Kuschelecke eingerichtet, neben der ein Tablett, mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten bestückt, bestand, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Ein gemütliches Feuer knisterte ebenfalls schon im Kamin und über der Kuschelecke schwebten etwa zwanzig Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten. Harry war sprachlos. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er dies Severus nicht zugetraut hätte.

Lächelnd trat dieser zu Harry in die Kuschelecke und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Fröhliche Weihnachten und alles Liebe zu unserem Jahrestag!", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, Sev!", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Das ist wirklich wunderschön! Danke!"

Severus sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Oh ja, diesen Abend würden sie wirklich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mal wieder eine fluffige Story von mir! XD Aber auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Na dann setz ich mich gleich mal an die 17! Bis nachher dann!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	17. das Abendessen

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Jetzt geht es auch schon weiter mit Türchen Nummer 17! Viel Spaß damit!

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy

Warnung: Fluff?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ging erwartungsvoll zu Toms Zimmer. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Lord ihn zu sich rief. Fest klopfte er an dessen Tür. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Todessern hatte er keine Angst vor ihm, sondern zollte ihn mit Respekt und trat ihm mit Besonnenheit entgegen.

„Komm rein, Draco.", antwortete Tom ruhig und ein Lächelnd umspielte seine Lippen. Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und trat in das dunkle, nur spärlich erleuchtete Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er verbeugte sich und fragte: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nun, du könntest mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, Draco. Mit mir zusammen essen." Draco war überrascht. Er hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. „Ist das dein Ernst, Tom?" Als einer der wenigen durfte er ihn duzen. Das lag einfach daran, dass Tom ihn genauso schätzte, wie seine Eltern.

Voldemort nickte. „Natürlich. Ich mache keine Scherze. Das solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen." Draco nickte. Wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran zweifeln? Tom deutete auf den Tisch in seinem Zimmer. „Setzen wir uns doch."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und betrachtete den Tisch. Er war für ein Dinner zu zweit gedeckt. Tom nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Er musste unweigerlich schlucken. Fast wie ein... ein Date! Fehlte nur noch romantische Musik dazu. Hoffentlich irrte er sich.

Doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, warum dies ein Date sein sollte. Immerhin saß er hier dem gefürchtesten Zauberer gegenüber, der je gelebt hatte. Doch da holten ihn leise Klänge von Musik in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er bekam große Augen.

Tom vor ihm lächelte vergnügt. „Dann lass es dir schmecken, Draco." „Dir auch, Tom.", lächelte er nun nickte dem schwarzhaarigen zu. Vorsichtig kostete er sein Essen. Schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht. Er fragte sich, wer da wohl gekocht hatte und konnte leicht die Kochweise seiner Mutter schmecken, aber sie war es nicht hundert prozentig.

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und aß neugierig weiter. Schon bald war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies seine Mutter nicht gekocht hatte, ihr aber stark ähnelte. Fragend sah er Tom an, der ihn lächelnd die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Nun, es mag dich überraschen, aber dieses Essen habe ich gekocht." Draco klappte die Kinnlade förmlich herunter. Der dunkle Lord hatte gekocht? Und das für IHN? Für ihn, Draco Malfoy? Was, beim Merlin, hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Deine Mutter hat mir lediglich Tipps gegeben. Eigentlich sollte dieses Essen dir etwas sagen. Kommst du nicht darauf? Oder willst du nur nicht darauf kommen?" Draco war verwirrt. Essen für ihn? Was verband man mit einem Essen?

Ein Essen bereitete ihm eine Mutter oder ein sonstiger Verwandter vor. Essen gehen konnte man auch. Zubereitet von Köchen, Profis auf diesem Gebiet. Gekocht wurde auch, um sich bei jemandem zu bedanken. Oder, die letzte Variante, man liebte denjenigen, für den man kochte.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Nicht Tom Riddle! Doch dieser war schon aufgesprungen und kniete nun zu neben ihm. „Ich liebe dich, Draco! Dieses Essen sollte es dir sagen. Sag, ist es mir gelungen?" Draco sah in seine Augen, wie um dort eine Antwort zu finden.

Was er schließlich auch tat. Sie strahlten ihm soviel Liebe und Wärme entgegen, wie er sich niemals hatte träumen lassen wollen.

Vorsichtig näherte Tom sich ihm. ER wollte ihn auf keinen Fall erschrecken. Sanft küsste er ihn auf Mund und bat zärtlich um Einlass. Draco spürte augenblicklich tausend kleine Schnatze in seinem Magen herumfliegen. So etwas hatte er wirklich noch nie gefühlt. War es das, was Tom meinte? Wenn ja, wollte er dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren.

Zögerlich erwiderte er diesen Kuss und gewährte Tom den gewünschten Einlass, den dieser nur zu gerne nutzte. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss auch nicht, als Tom Draco hochhob und ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett trug, wo er ihn sanft darauf fallen ließ.

Tom ging unglaublich liebevoll mit dem Blonden um. Er wollte sein Weihnachtsgeschenk, überhaupt dieses Geschenk, nicht durch eine falsche Bewegung kaputt zu machen. Auch Draco erging es nicht anders. Vorsichtig erkundeten seine Hände Toms Oberkörper und jede weitere Bewegung machte ihn verrückter.

Dieses „Abendessen" würde er so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ja und hier mach ich mal Schluss, ne? Ich weiß, dass ich fies bin! Aber das hier soll ja keine lemon werden! Killt mich dafür nicht, ja? Bis zum nächsten One shot!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	18. in der Eulerei

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen Nummer 18! Ich hole hoffentlich bis morgen einigermaßen auf! Wünscht mir Glück, dass mich ne Muse küsst! XD

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter!

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Du brauchst meine Hilfe?" Fragend trat der Slytherin in die Eulerei. Er hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, nachdem er den Brief von Harry erhalten hatte. Jetzt war er noch etwas außer Atem. Harry drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um.

Er nickte verzweifelt. „Und wozu brauchst du mich?" Blaise betrat die Eulerei. Schweigend musterte er Harry. Jetzt konnte er selbst nicht mehr genau sagen, wie es passiert war, dass sie Freunde geworden waren und ihre Feindschaft aufgegeben hatten. Es musste wohl an der Hilflosigkeit Harrys gelegen haben, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Slytherinmaske abzulegen und sein wahres Ich zu zeigen, als dieser völlig frustriert seine Bewerbung als Auror an das Ministerium geschrieben und überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie so was überhaupt ging.

„Na ja, Blaise, der Brief vom Ministerium ist da!", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor und riss Blaise somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber das ist doch toll! Hast du ihn schon gelesen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich... Ich hatte zuviel Angst, dass..." „Dass es eine Absage ist und du dich aus der Eulerei gestürzt hättest und ich soll das verhindern! Hab ich recht?" Blaise war doch etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte sich schon etwas anderes gewünscht.

Harry nickte. „Dann mach ihn schon auf. Ich pass auf, dass du dich nicht umbringst.", grinste er breit. Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Sehr komisch, Blaise! Willst du nicht lieber den Brief öffnen?" „Ach Harry! Sie werden dich schon angenommen haben! Du bist immerhin der Junge, der überlebt hat! Und du hast erstklassige Noten!", antwortete Blaise nun verärgert.

Er konnte es langsam nicht mehr hören. Immer machte Harry sich runter und vergaß dabei vollkommen, wie wunderbar er eigentlich wirklich war! Wie andere, wie er ihn sah! Harry guckte ihn verdattert an. So eine Reaktion hatte er von dem Slytherin nicht erwartet.

Widerwillig entschied sich nun dafür, Blaise' Rat zu folgen und ihn zu öffnen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch wütender machen, auch wenn er sich dies nicht bei ihm vorstellen konnte. Blaise dagegen war erleichtert, dass Harry nun doch Vernunft angenommen hatte und den Brief selbst öffnete.

Harry schluckte, bevor er sich dazu durch rang, ihn zu lesen. Als er fertig war, warf er sich in Blaise' Arme und knuddelte ihn beinahe zu Tode. Blaise war völlig perplex von der unerwarteten Geste seitens Harry. Lächelte aber dann, umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Der Gryffindor erstarrte, machte aber keine Anstalten den Slytherin von sich zu schubsen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Blaise seine Umarmung erwidern würde. Schweigend standen sie ein paar Minuten einfach nur so da und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

Schließlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und sah Blaise in die Augen. Er wollte wissen, was er in diesem Moment fühlte, ob er dasselbe fühlte wie er selbst. Doch Blaise' Augen waren unergründlich. Harry konnte in ihnen nicht ausmachen, was der Slytherin fühlte.

Blaise nahm seinen Blick kaum wahr. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken und kämpfte dagegen an, Harry nicht einfach zu küssen und hier auf der Stelle über ihn herzufallen. Dann musste Harry eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen, wenn der andere sich nicht bekennen wollte.

Er beugte sich vor und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, bevor seine Lippen auf die weichen von Blaise Zabini trafen und in beiden ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle auslöste. Sie schlossen die Augen und gaben sich dem Kuss vollständig hin. Blaise legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn fester in seine Arme. Harry hingegen schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals.

Dieser Kuss war nicht nur ein sehr langer Kuss, sondern auch ein sehr leidenschaftlicher. Doch leider mussten sie sich dann doch irgendwann wegen Luftmangels voneinander trennen. „Mhm... Vielleicht sollte ich auch Auror werden. Scheint ja irgendwie Glück zu bringen!"

Harry grinste und gab dem Slytherin einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Danke, dass du so an mich geglaubt hast! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte!" Hab ich doch gern gemacht! Ich hab nicht nur dir ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht, sondern auch mir!", grinste der Slytherin fröhlich.

Der Gryffindor schmunzelte. „Ich bin also dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, ja?" Blaise nickte. „Und das beste ist, wir haben den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum für uns!" „Woran du nur wieder denkst?", grinste Harry frech und piekste ihn in die Seite. „Oh, nur daran, wie ich Weihnachten mit dir am schönsten verbringen kann." Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und sich schon auf Weihnachten freuen, dass er dieses Jahr nicht alleine verbringen musste, da seine beiden besten Freunde sowieso nur mit sich beschäftigt sein würden, würde es gar nicht auffallen, wenn er sich woanders vergnügte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Da habt ihr wieder einen Teil! Die Muse hat mich etwas geküsst XD Wünscht mir Glück für den nächsten One shot, an den ich mich jetzt setze!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	19. die Begegnung

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt das 19. Türchen ins Haus geschneit! Heute werd ich auf alle Fälle mehr Zeit haben zum Schreiben und ranklotzen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley!

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron Weasley hastete die langen Gänge des Kerkers hinunter. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen und er hatte keine Lust, Weihnachten Nachsitzen zu müssen. Plötzlich prallte er gegen etwas großen und hartes.

„Beim Merlin, Weasley! Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, wo du hin läufst?", fragte Malfoy verärgert. Er hatte Ron gerade noch auffangen können, bevor dieser auf dem Boden gelandet wäre. Ron sah Malfoy perplex an. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser ihn auffangen würde.

„Oh, Sorry Malfoy!", nuschelte er verlegen und errötete. Er wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch der Slytherin machte keine Anstalten, ihn los zu lassen. Verwirrt sah Ron ihn an. Wenn Malfoy ihn nicht bald los lassen würde, würde er großen Ärger mit Snape bekommen. Wahrscheinlich war dies genau das, was Malfoy beabsichtigte.

Wut stieg in dem Gryffindor auf. „Verdammt Malfoy, lass mich los oder ich komme zu spät zu Zaubertränke! Im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich eine Strafe erhalten und Hauspunkte verlieren!" Draco grinste. „Weißt du das gar nicht?"

„Was sollte ich denn wissen?" „Zaubertränke fällt aus! Snape ist nicht in Hogwarts.", antwortete der Blonde ruhig. Ron machte große Augen. „Und wo ist er?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!", antwortete er kühl. „Hättest du dann trotzdem die Güte, mich los zu lassen, Malfoy?"

Draco ließ ihn trotzdem nicht los. „Sag mal, was bezweckst du eigentlich damit?" Draco lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und beugte sich zu dem Gryffindor, um ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. Ron riss überrascht die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Eigentlich hätte er Malfoy von sich stoßen müssen und es müsste ihn anekeln, aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen schloss er langsam die Augen und spürte, wie alles in seinem Bauch kribbelte. Er gab sich diesem Kuss vollkommen hin und war enttäuscht als dieser so plötzlich zu Ende war.

„Gehst du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball?", hauchte Draco in Rons Ohr. Dieser konnte es kaum fassen. War das wirklich Draco Malfoy, der ihn das fragte? Lächelnd antwortete er: „Ja!" Draco konnte es kaum glauben. Er war so glücklich, dass er Ron fest in seine Arme zog und ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste.

Sanft drängte er den Gryffindor an die nächste Wand. Da Zaubertränke ja aus gefallen war, würde er erst einmal genug Zeit haben, seine Geliebten zu erforschen und ihn zu verwöhnen. Doch dieser stoppte ihn, als er unter Rons Hemd fahren wollte.

Verwirrt sah Draco Ron an. „Nicht jetzt und nicht hier, Ok, Draco? Heben wir uns das für den Weihnachtsball auf!" Es war schon immer Rons Wunsch gewesen, seine Unschuld nach einem Ball zu verlieren und dass es gerade der Prinz von Slytherin war, der ihm diese nehmen würde, störte ihn ganz und gar nicht.

Draco nickte. „Aber Kuscheln ist doch noch erlaubt, oder?" Ron nickte. „Aber lass uns dafür woanders hingehen, ja?" Draco war einverstanden. „Kommst du mit in mein Zimmer?" Und was ist mit deinen Mitbewohnern? Außerdem bin ich ein Gryffindor und darf da überhaupt nicht rein!"

Der Slytherin grinste schelmisch. „Nun, wir haben alle ein eigenes Zimmer und außerdem kenne ich da ein nettes Sprüchlein, welches dich unsichtbar macht. Mach dir also keine Sorgen!" Ron nickte nur. Damit war er einverstanden und machte sich mit Draco auf den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort ein paar gemütliche Stunden zu verbringen und die paar Tage bis zum Weihnachtsball zu überbrücken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ist zwar diesmal nur ein ganz kurzes, gefällt mir aber persönlich sehr gut! Wenn es euch auch gefallen hat, könnt ihr ja dann mal da unten auf das Knöpfchen drücken!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	20. Weihnachten zu zweit

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier ist Nummer 20! Hoffe, ihr verlasst mich nicht auf die letzten Meter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black!

Warnung: Wahrscheinlich totaler Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gerade als Severus es sich auf seiner Couch im Wohnzimmer mit einem Buch gemütlich machen wollte, klopfte es an seine Bürotür. Hatte man denn nicht mal Weihnachten seine Ruhe? Severus war verärgert. Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, den Fremden einfach zu ignorieren und er würde irgendwann verschwinden!

Der Schwarzhaarige würde sich einfach nicht vom Fleck rühren. Doch der geheimnisvolle Besucher verschwand nicht, sondern klopfte unbeirrt weiter. Schließlich war Severus so genervt, dass er aufsprang, wütend zur Tür eilte und diese mit einem Ruck aufriss.

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN? HAT MAN DENN NICHT MAL WEIHNACHTEN SEINE RUHE UND KANN MAL ENTSPANNEN UND EINFACH NUR MAL EIN BUCH LESEN?"

Sirius zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er die Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters vernahm und dazu sein puterrotes Gesicht sah. Als Severus Sirius sah, erstarrte auch er für einige Sekunden. „Oh... Ich... Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist, Black! Was willst du?"

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich dich besuchen, aber wenn ich störe, dann gehe ich wohl lieber wieder.", sagte er einigermaßen ruhig und drehte sich um, um wirklich zu gehen. Doch Severus reagierte blitzschnell und packte ihn an der Schulter.

Sirius drehte sich überrascht um und blickte in zwei Augen, die ihn entschuldigend ansahen. „Sorry, Black! War bestimmt nicht einfach für dich, herzukommen, aber ich dachte es wäre Dumbledore, der wieder einen Trank braucht oder einen Auftrag für mich hat. Komm doch rein!"

Lächelnd trat er zur Seite und machte dem Jüngeren Platz. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass er schon wieder ging, wo er doch extra seinetwegen gekommen war. Er war irgendwie froh darüber gewesen, dass Harry sie beide in einen Schrank eingesperrt hatte, damit sie sich aussprechen konnte.

Erst hatten sie sich ziemlich gezofft, aber dann waren sie in Gelächter ausgebrochen und hatten sich versöhnt. Nun waren sie dabei, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Diese wollten sie dadurch festigen, in dem sie Weihnachten zusammen feiern wollten.

Sirius war erleichtert, dass Severus ihn nicht gleich wieder weg schickte und trat lächelnd ein. Severus führte ihn in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ schnell die Decke in sich zusammen falten und zauberte einen sehr guten Wein auf den Tisch.

„Oder möchtest du etwas anderes trinken?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch gefolgt von Severus. Sie nahmen beide jeweils ein Glas in die Hand und stießen an. Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und spielten etwas später sogar eine Partie Zauberschach, wobei Sirius mit Leichtigkeit gewann.

Danach zogen sie sich vor den Kamin zurück und machten es sich dort mit ein paar Keksen gemütlich. Zusammen hatten sie sehr viel Spaß und sie fanden heraus, dass sie doch mehr verband, als sie je gedacht hätten. Auch fühlten sie beide, dass sich etwas in ihnen veränderte und Gefühle wach wurden, von denen sie nie etwas geahnt hätten.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens entschied Sirius sich dafür, dass es wohl endlich an der Zeit wäre, nach Hause zu gehen und Severus brachte ihn zur Tür. Als zwischen Tür und Angeln standen, erspähte Sirius den Mistelzweig über der Tür, der vorher unter Garantie noch nicht da gewesen war.

Schnell zog er Severus in seine Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dieser war überrascht, doch erwiderte ihn ebenso zärtlich. Aber der Kuss war genauso schnell zu Ende, wie er gekommen war. Verwirrt sah er Sirius an und dieser deutete lächelnd nach oben.

Severus musste nun ebenso lächeln. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und Severus sah Sirius noch lange hinter her. Sie ahnten jetzt beide noch nicht, dass dieser Kuss erst der Anfang einer langen Beziehung war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wieder einer geschafft! Setz mich dann mal schnell an den nächsten!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	21. besondere Freunde, besondere Geschenke

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier kommt Türchen 21! Damit ich heute die restlichen 4 posten kann, werden sie leider etwas kürzer sein als die anderen! Sorry!

Pairing: Nicolas Flamel/Albus Dumbledore!

Widmung: NatsueYotsuki: Da hast du dein merkwürdiges Pairing! Hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich angestellt habe!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nicolas wartete auf Albus. Eigentlich hätte dieser schon seit einer Stunde wieder hier sein müssen. Er hoffte für seinen Partner, dass dieser einen triftigen Grund hatte, warum er zu spät kam. Deshalb war er auch ziemlich erleichtert, als es eine viertel Stunde an seine Tür klopfte.

Schnell lief er zu dieser und riss sie praktisch auf. Albus stand lächelnd vor dieser. „Du weißt schon, wie spät es ist, oder Albus?" „Es tut mir leid, Nicolas! Ich bin aufgehalten worden.", antwortete er gelassen und trat ein, nachdem ihm sein Gastgeber Platz gemacht hatte.

Nicolas murrte. Das war typisch Albus. Beide Männer, noch relativ jung, gingen in das Wohnzimmer. „Also, was hat dich aufgehalten, Albus?" Dieser überreichte ihm lächelnd ein Geschenk. „Das hier." „Was ist das?" „Warum öffnest du es nicht einfach?"

Nicolas nahm es neugierig entgegen und öffnete es vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam ein in Leder gebundenes Buch und als er den Titel las, wurden seine Augen groß. „Aber das ist doch..." Albus lächelte vergnügt. „...unser Gemeinschaftswerk über die Alchemie! Ganz genau! Ich musst den alten Kauz von Verleger ziemlich in die Mangel nehmen, damit er mir das schon heute gibt und nicht erst im neuen Jahr."

„Du hast es hinter meinem Rücken geschafft, unser Buch drucken zu lassen?" Albus nickte. „Es war wie gesagt nicht ganz einfach." „Oh Albus! Das ist wunderbar!" Nicolas strahlte vor Freude und fiel seinem Partner in die Arme. Er hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass ihr Buch jemals veröffentlich werden würde und nun hatte er das erste Exemplar in der Hand.

Albus drückte seinen Freund kurz und schob ihn dann von sich. „Können wir essen? Ich haben einen tierischen Hunger!" „Willst du nicht erst dein Geschenk haben?", lächelte Nicolas. „Nun, wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann ja."

Nicolas holte sein Geschenk und überreichte es ihm. „Frohe Weihnachten, Albus!" Dieser nickte und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Schmuckkästchen mit einer Kette hervor, an der ein Phönix hing. Zu guter Letzt befand sich in dem Kästchen noch eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen, wie er schmerzlich feststellte. Seit er vor einigen Monaten schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht hatte, mied er sie, wo er nur konnte.

Hatte er etwa vergessen zu sagen, wie sehr er sie hasste. Nun gut, musste er eben da durch. Dafür gefiel ihm die Kette natürlich umso mehr und er band sie sich auch gleich um. Phönixe waren schon immer seine Lieblingstiere gewesen und das wusste Nicolas auch.

„Danke, Nic! Die Kette ist wunderschön! Auch das Schmuckkästchen gefällt sehr.", lächelte er. Nicolas war erleichtert, dass sie ihm gefielen. „Das freut mich! Dann komme ich jetzt deinen Wunsch nach und wir können gleich esse. Da du zu spät gekommen bist, muss ich das Essen nur noch mal schnell aufwärmen. Du kannst dich aber ruhig schon mal setzen! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Nicolas in die Küche und ließ Albus allein zurück. Seufzend setzte sich dieser und wartete darauf, dass der andere mit dem Essen wieder kam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mal ein wirklicher sehr kurzer One shot! Dann bis zum Nächsten!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	22. was lange währt, wird endlich gut

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Da ich die anderen beiden wahrscheinlich heute nun doch nicht mehr schaffe, wünsche ich allen hier schon mal frohe Weihnachten und ganz viele Geschenke! Morgen werdet ihr auf alle Fälle die beiden anderen noch bekommen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Pairing: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley!

Warnung: Fluff!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wurde am Weihnachtsmorgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Müde richtete er sich auf und sah seinen besten Freund auf seinem Bett sitzen und Geschenke auspacken. „Morgen!", sagte er und tastete nach seiner Brille, die er schließlich auch fand und aufsetzte.

„Morgen! Frohe Weihnachten, Harry! Deine Geschenke liegen zu deinen Füßen! Ich dachte schon, ich kriege dich gar nicht mehr wach!", schwatzte der Rothaarige munter drauf los, während er eine Packung Schokofrösche öffnete, der er so sehr liebte.

Harry beobachtete ihn dann noch kurz, bevor er sich seinen eigenen widmete. Zuerst packte er einen Pullover von Mrs Weasley aus. Dunkelrot mit einem H darauf und Kekse von ihr. Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch über Mythen und Legenden, von Zwillingen etwas aus ihrem Scherzartikelladen, was er nicht identifizieren konnte, von Ginny ein neues Qudditchset und von Ron ein Schachspiel.

Er lächelte zufrieden. Alles in allem, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Warum fühlte er sich dann trotzdem, als ob etwas fehlte? Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und drehte sich zu Ron, der auf ein Buch starrte, welches wohl von Hermine sein musste.

„Warum? Warum immer Bücher? Sie weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich sie nie lese!" „Vielleicht hofft sie, dass du es eines Tages doch tust.", antwortete Harry grinsend. „Ha ha! Sehr komisch! Dir hat sie wohl auch eines geschenkt, oder?"

„Jep! Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, lese ich sie wenigstens und meistens sind es auch Bücher die mir gefallen!" Ron seufzte. „Ich sollte sie mal darauf ansprechen." „Lass es lieber! Oder willst Weihnachten damit verbringen, dich mit ihr zu streiten?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte ja doch irgendwo recht.

„Danke übrigens für das Schachspiel!", lächelte er seinen besten Freund an. „Bitte! Danke auch für dein Geschenk!" Harry nickte nur und stand dann auf, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich fertig zu machen. Kurze Zeit später kam er ins Zimmer zurück und zog sich an.

Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo sie Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge fanden und sich zu ihnen gesellten. Sie wünschten ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten und stürzten sich dann auf ihr Frühstück.

Sie lachten viel beim Essen und machten sich dann anschließend nach draußen, um sich eine kleine Schneeballschlacht zu liefern.

Diese endete damit, dass Harry und Ron sich im Schnee kabbelten und lauthals von Fred und George angefeuert wurden, während Ginny und Hermine daneben standen und sich tot lachten. Ron war dann derjenige, der ihren kleinen Kampf gewann und schließlich grinsend über ihn kniete. Beide rangen sie nach Atem und starrten sich kurz an, bevor Ron sich dann erhob und ihm die Hand hinhielt, die Harry lachend ergriff.

Sie klopften sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und machten sich lachend auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Dieser war sehr erfreut, über diesen überraschenden Besuch und plauderte munter mit ihnen über Gott und die Welt.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie zusammen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und spielten Gesellschaftsspiele.

Auch dabei hatten sie sehr viel Spaß zusammen. Als Harry am späten Abend dann müde wurde, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und ging in seinen Schlafraum, wo er sich in seine Lieblingsnische verkroch um nachzudenken.

Er starrte hinaus in die Schneeflocken, die langsam vom Himmel fielen. Was war da heute bei der Schneeballschlacht eigentlich mit ihm passiert? Als Ron da über ihm gekniet hatte, hatte er ein Kribbelns im Bauch gespürt und sich nichts sehnlicheres gewünscht, als dass dieser ihn küssen würde!

War so etwas denn normal? Sie waren doch die allerbesten Freunde! Schon seit sechs Jahren. Wie konnte es denn plötzlich sein, dass er Gefühle für eben diesen entwickelte? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Erlaubte Gott sich einen Streich mit ihm?

Was hatte er verbrochen, dass er mit so etwas bestraft wurde? Plötzlich ging die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf und Ron kam herein. „Nanu? Du bist ja noch wach? Ich dachte, du wolltest schlafen gehen?", fragte er verwundert, als er Harry am Fenster sitzen sah.

Harry lächelte. „Wollte ich auch, aber dann konnte ich doch nicht schlafen und wollte ein wenig nach denken." „Verstehe.", sagte der rothaarige und gesellte sich zu Harry auf die Fensterbank. Sie lächelten sich kurz an und sahen dann beide aus dem Fenster.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und starrten einfach nur in das Schneegetriebe hinaus. Dann erhob sich Ron und sagte: „Ich gehd ann mal ins Bett! Gute Nacht, Harry!" Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ron ausrutschte und sich an ihm festhielt, um nicht zu stürzen.

Doch Harry konnte Ron nicht halten und so fiel er mit Ron auf den harten Boden, landete jedoch weich auf ihn. „Ron? Alles ok mit dir?" Dieser stöhnte leise auf und tastete nach seinem Hinterkopf, an der bestimmt eine große Beule wachsen würde, nickte dann jedoch.

Harry war erleichtert. „Sorry, Kumpel!" „Schon ok!", lächelte er Ron an und verspürte plötzlich wieder diesen Drang, Ron zu küssen. Wieder starrten sie sich einige Minuten an. Das Gefühl in Harry wuchs so stark, dass er sich schließlich Ron näherte und ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Ron ihn sofort weg stoßen würde, doch tat er das nicht. Das Einzige, was er tat war, die Augen weit aufzureißen, sie dann langsam wie Harry zu schließen und den Kuss ebenso sanft zu erwidern. Harry fühlte sich überglücklich.

Aber genauso schnell wie der Kuss gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorüber. „Ich hätte dich bestimmt schon heute Mittag geküsst, wären die anderen nicht dabei gewesen.", hauchte Ron. Harry war überrascht. „Dann hattest du genau dasselbe Gefühl gehabt wie ich?" „Ja. Und jetzt warst du eben schneller als ich!", grinste er breit.

Auch Harry grinste breit. „Soso! Davon hab ich aber gar nichts gemerkt, mein Lieber!" „Ich war ja auch so kurz davor!", verteidigte sich Ron. Beide mussten sie lachen und fielen sich in die Arme. Sie hatten beide verdammt lange gebraucht, um sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen, aber jetzt hatten sie genug Zeit, diese zu vertiefen. Schließlich wurde Weihnachten nicht umsonst das Fest der Liebe genannt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ja, ich weiß, dass ich Recht spät mit dem Kapi und dass Weihnachten schon vorbei ist! Tut mir auch wahnsinnig leid, aber ich bin erst überhaupt nicht voran gekommen, mit diesem Kapi! Die anderen beiden werdet ihr natürlich auch noch bekommen! Versprochen!

Lg, EllieSophie.


	23. ein romantisches kleines Abenteuer

Shonen-ai Adventskalender 2005

Hier ist das vorletzte Türchen für euch, wenn auch recht spät! Im letzten One shot beantworte ich eure Fragen! Aber nun viel Spaß mit diesem hier!

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Seamus Finnigan!

Warnung: Kitsch!

Widmung: Namida: Falls du das hier noch lesen solltes: Das war dein Wunschpairing! Hoffe, es ist in deinem Sinne?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ungeduldig wartete Blaise nun schon seit einer halben Stunde am vereinbarten Ort auf seinem Freund. Schon dreimal war Filch hier vorbeigekommen und er hatte sich immer nur knapp gerade so retten können. Wo blieb er denn bloß? Hatte Seamus ihn vergessen?

Noch eine viertel Stunde und er würde hier abhauen. Das würde sein Freund teuer bezahlen müssen. Doch plötzlich spürte er etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen, allerdings nur ganz kurz. Schockiert riss er seine Augen auf und hörte ein leise kichern irgendwo im Nichts vor sich.

Da nahm er auch schon den Tarnumhang von sich und grinste verlegen. Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er fand das hier überhaupt nicht mehr witzig. „Ach komm schon! Sorry, dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen, aber Harry wollte mir den Tarnumhang nicht geben, weil er damit zu Draco wollte."

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er wollte sehen, wie er ihn überzeugen würde, nicht mehr sauer auf ihn zu sein, denn das war er definitiv. Seufzend beugte sich der Gryffindor vor und küsste seinen Freund besänftigend auf den Mund.

„Du wolltest mir etwas zeigen?", fragte Seamus schließlich, als sich wieder von Blaise löste. Blaise war enttäuscht. Nun gut, dann würde er sich eben später holen, was ihm zu stand. Er nickte nur. Seamus seufzte. Er wusste ja, dass Blaise nicht gerade der gesprächigste Mensch war, aber wenigstens ja könnte er doch sagen.

Immer noch etwas in Gedanken versunken, warf er den Tarnumhang über Blaise und sich und ließ sich von diesem führen. Ihr Weg führte hinauf in den Astronomieturm. Überrascht zog Seamus eine Augenbraue hoch. Was zum Henker wollten sie hier?

Als sie vor der Tür standen, die auf die Plattform führte, nahm Blaise den Umhang ab und faltete ihn zusammen. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Seamus um. „Schließ die Augen, ja?" Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss sie langsam.

Geschwind öffnete der Slytherin die schwere Eisentür und führte seinen Geliebten vorsichtig auf die Plattform. Anschließend verschloss er die Tür wieder magisch und führte Seamus etwas weiter nach draußen. Erst als dieser and er richtigen Stelle stand, hielten sie an.

„Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen.", flüsterte er in des Gryffindors Ohr. Seamus erschauderte wohlig und öffnete sie schließlich langsam. Was er dann aber sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Blaise hatte in der Mitte der Plattform eine gemütliche Kuschelecke eingerichtet, damit sie es schön warm haben würden. Daneben standen einige Platten mit Leckereien darauf. In der Luft schwebten viele Kerzen, die Licht spendeten. Würden sie erst einmal liegen, konnten sie in den glasklaren Himmel sehen, der heute Nacht übersät war mit Sternen.

„Oh, Blaise das ist wunderschön!", hauchte er und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals. Dieser grinste breit. Hatte er seinen Geschmack also getroffen. Seamus war eben ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Langsam schob er den Gryffindor zu den Decken und drückte ihn in eben diese. Lächelnd gesellte er sich zu ihm und mummelte sie beide ein.

Seamus schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn und schloss seine Augen. Diesen Moment nutzte Blaise und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Ach ja... Frohe Weihnachten, Seamus!" Dieser bekam einen Schauer über den Rücken und lächelte. „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Blaise und danke für dieses kleine romantische Abenteuer."

Blaise musste grinsen. Natürlich hatte Seamus herausgefunden, was sich hier noch alles heute abspielen würde, denn schließlich war er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Immer grinsend küsste er seinen Geliebten zärtlich. So würde er vielleicht schon eher bekommen, was er so sehnlichst haben wollte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ups... Irgendwie bin ich eine Woche zu spät mit diesem One shot. Na dann will ich mich mal noch schnell an den letzten setzen, damit ich den bis morgen nachmittag fertig habe...

Lg, EllieSophie.


End file.
